


Rock-A-Bye Baby

by Tsukidemonwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Post Mpreg, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri has a kid, financially struggling yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukidemonwolf/pseuds/Tsukidemonwolf
Summary: He tells her "ooh love"No one's ever gonna hurt you, loveI'm gonna give you all of my loveNobody matters like youHe tells her "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my lifeYou're gonna grow and have a good lifeI'm gonna do what I've got to do"Yuuri Katsuki is a 24 year old omega and college drop out after becoming pregnant with his first daughter, forcing him to give up his dream as a figure skater. Life struggles have landed them in a shabby apartment with only Yuuri's pole dancing and part time jobs to keep them from the streets. Yuuri wants nothing more then a better life for his daughter and vows to do what ever necessary to make it happen, but who could've have guessed salvation would come in the form of his skating idol, and alpha, Viktor Nikiforov?





	1. Daily Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Im horrible at summaries and this first chapter is very short.  
> The idea for this story is inspired by Clean Bandit's song and music video "Rockabye" 
> 
> As crazy as the plot seems I have a lot in store that I want to write! 
> 
> This story is set in the omegaverse AU, its a personal favorite of mine due to the deeper bond you can place on the characters, and the amount of creative freedom you can play with. 
> 
> I plan to grow on Yuuri and Viktor's relationship along with the concept of Yuuri already having a child. 
> 
> Im open to ideas to add to the story, or adding other characters~  
> Hopefully this story is entertaining for everyone!  
> Cheers~

My breath came out in labored pants as I landed in my final pose, legs spread in a perfect split. The crowd erupted in loud cheers, dollar bills littered the stage around me like green rain and I made sure to keep a smile on my face as a lent over to pluck them from the glittery stage, sticking my butt out and flaunting it. I felt the unmistakable feel of a cash being tucked into the waistband of my shorts. 

Blowing a final kiss to the audience I scampered off the stage to the back room of the bar. The smell of smoke and sweat clung to the walls, but it was the quietest place in the building which helped sooth my aching head. As an omega the scent of sweaty, drunk, out of control alphas was sometimes just too overwhelming, it helped pull a better performance out of me as the omega within took over and gave a show, but in the end it was almost a physical strain on my nose and caused the worst headaches, all alphas smelt the same to me now.

“Nice job tonight, Eros~” a voice cheered in my ear, startling me. Phichit of course.

“Phichit, we are in private, you don’t need to call me by my stage name back here,” I smiled at him. Phichit was my best friend and the one that landed me the job as a pole dancer at Black Ice. He was a friendly beta I gained in my short time at college and I couldn’t imagine my life without him, loyal to the end. In my dying struggles to get by, he was there to pick me back up again. 

“I know, I know! But it suits you too well, I say we get it legally changed!” He teased, handing me my blue framed glasses. I slid them on my nose, happy to be able to see again. Phichit was dressed in his casual clothing, all his performances done for the night. We promised years ago to never leave the other alone after shows so we could walk home together; “it’s never safe for an omega to walk the streets at 4 AM alone,” he told me. 

“You’re not funny,” but I laughed anyway, pulling on my sweats and thick blue sweater and jacket, “Lets head out, I’m exhausted.”

Phichit gave a half hearted salute and slipped out the main door a moment to check us out. Turning to the mirror I grabbed a makeup wipe and quickly rubbed away the black eyeliner and grey eyeshadow from my face. I ran my fingers through my slicked back hair, loosening the black strands till my fringe fell just above my eyes. I sighed, regular boring old Yuuri once again. Just before Phichit walked back in I spritzed my neck with scent blocker just to be safe. 

The late night air was chilly through my layers and I walked closer to Phichit to block the wind. 

“How’s Mai, by the way? She started skating a few weeks ago right?” Phichit  tapped away at his smart phone, posting photos on instagram no doubt to show off today’s dances. 

“She’s beautiful as always, I’m amazed she picked it up so quickly,” I praised.

“Well she is your daughter, and you’re graceful in almost everything you do.”

“Who’s the one that tripped over the speaker cord two days ago and knocked over hundreds of dollars worth of alcohol?” I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Hey, I said almost everything. Just be glad Chris found it funny and spared you the debt.” Phichit laughed and tucked his phone away in his pocket. Looking over at me his gaze became soft, “Honestly though, how are you both?”

I huffed, the hot air turned white in the cold weather, “Better, not living the golden life, but we are happy.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. 

Phichit stared at me, eyes crinkling at the edges in that way that showed he didn’t believe a word I said,  but he let it drop, “Know I’m always here to help you, Yuuri. I love that little kiddo like an uncle, and I know Chris is starting to take a liking to her too. You’re not alone in the universe you know, you can rely on us.” 

I looked down at the wet pavement and glared at it, “I know, Phichit, thanks.”

Once we reached the usual cross roads I hugged Phichit and we split ways. It was a short walk to the Klinks Apartments but the silence always unnerved me, quickening my pace I made it to my building in two minutes flat. Remembering Mai inside I opened the door as quietly as the squeaky hinges would allow and snuck inside. The apartment was a small studio with one bathroom and tiny kitchen, the walls were chipping paint, the paneling was missing in the bathroom nearest the toilet, but we covered the worst areas with posters of their favorite skaters, movies, and Mai’s homemade drawings. The stained carpet floors were covered in donated rugs from Phichit, and there was only one lamp, that was currently lit, near the legless futon in the corner. There was no TV but a decent sized stereo with a mountain of CDs took it’s spot. Pulling off my shoes, hanging my coat, and tucking tonight’s tips in the savings box I crept up quietly to the mountain of blankets and pillows littering the floor futon. Smiling I knelt down and tucked Mai’s long dark brown hair behind her ear. She slept with her mouth open and hands tucked under her cheek, breathing softly. She was my little angel, making my dark world bright again, leaning down I kissed her exposed cheek and slowly slipped into the pile of blankets with her, curling my arms around her protectively. She squirmed slightly and opened one chocolate eye to look at me confused.

“Daddy?” she groaned out.

“Shhh, go back to sleep, angel.” I shushed her, kissing her forehead. She smiled at me and immediately fell back into deep sleep. 

Tucking us deeper into the warmth of the blankets I stared at the peeling walls. Chewing my lip I looked back to my daughter, fearing for her. I hated myself for not being able to give her more, she deserved so much. A shabby apartment with a pole dancing father barely able to keep up with rent in tips was not a life for a five year old girl with such a positive outlook on life. But I just didn’t know how to help her. Having to drop out of college was a huge sacrifice I had to make so that I could take care of Mai, and giving up figure skating over all was the hardest decision of my life. No career and lacking college degree made it near impossible to land a well paying job. Black Ice was a high quality club that was generous on tips and I made a decent wage, not to mention I got to keep dancing,  but it’s just not enough to afford a better place to live. I thanked my lucky stars it was enough to educate Mai and allow her skating lessons. I only wish I could provide her the world. 

A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away on the pillow beneath our heads. I have to be strong for her I told myself over and over. 

“I promise I’ll give you a better life, Mai. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” I whispered drowsily. Exhausted from the night’s performances I let Mai’s breathing lull me to sleep.  


	2. Call it a Mom's Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shocked by the amount of response I got from the first chapter! I can't thank you enough!  
> This my first time writing a multi chapter fic, third time writing a fic overall. Hopefully I can reach your expectations!  
> As promised this chapter is much longer, but hopefully not too long.  
> Please enjoy! And Thank you for reading!  
> Cheers~ <3

“Your cashier will ring you up when you’re ready, thank you for dining with us today.” My smile was automatic as I placed the costumer’s check on the table and cleared away leftover plates and glasses. Balancing them on my circle tray I walked carefully to the kitchen, setting the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later.

Sighing I leaned my hands against the counter, watching the white soap suds float atop of the dirty water. I was exhausted; after last night’s show,  waking up early to get Mai ready for kindergarten then being called in early for my shift, left me with only three hours of sleep, and I still haven’t taken a shower. Scrunching up my nose in my own disgust I allowed my head to drop for a moment and let my eyes close, trying to ignore the irritated ache in my toes. 

“Yuuri? Your cover is here, you can leave when you’re ready.” Mandy, the diner’s manager poked her head in through the swinging door, her curly black hair bouncing with her movements. I never could understand how she had so much energy, even when things were stressful and unorganized she still sported a genuine smile. 

Too caught up in my own thoughts she must have seen my dazed expression, “Yuuri? You doing alright?” Her concern shook me out of my head, smiling I nodded quickly. 

“Perfect! Thank you, Mandy. I’ll take my leave now.” I responded, reaching behind me to untie my apron. 

Mandy’s eyes scrunched and her right eyebrow rose comically on her face, “Hm... Alrighty then! Thanks for the hard work today!” She spun out of the doorway and disappeared from sight. I released the breath I was holding as I trudged to the employee room to hang up my apron and grab my coat. 

Brook's Dine In was a decently sized family diner here in Detroit, with great workers and a warm atmosphere. It was known for its homemade shakes and fries and was almost always busy, which on the bright side meant more tips for everyone. It was my second best paying job next to dancing at Black Ice, most income from here was used for more daily living expenses for Mai and I, while my dancing paid most of the rent, Mai’s schooling, and skating. 

Today was a sunnier day than most, only a few fluffy clouds painted the sky, but the fall chill still hung in the air, making me tuck my hands deeper in my coat pockets. Mai was still in school for another hour and Yuuko would be picking her up to take her to figure skating lessons, since she worked at the local ice rink. Yuuko was a beta and good friend like Phichit, but she was more willing to help with watching over Mai since she was mother herself with adorable yet troublesome triplets. Yuuko was the one that gave Mai the opportunity to skate on what she called ‘friendship discount’, where as long as I paid at least half the skating bill and helped out around the rink, both me and Mai could skate to our heart’s content. I still felt like I don’t thank her enough for everything she does for me.

Dreaming of the hot steam of a shower waiting for me back home I nearly missed the vibration in my pocket from my cell phone. Tapping my password into the device I noticed a text from the devil herself. 

_ Yuuko: _

_ Hey Yuuri! I’m gonna b late 2 the rink since I have a couple errands 2 run. Mind running over there and helping the kids till I get there? _

Trying to block out Yuuko’s text talk as I typed out a reply.

_ Yuuri:  _

_ No problem. You’ll have Mai right? _

_ Yuuko: _

_ No Yuuri I totally forgot about her…  _

_ Yuuko: _

_ Of course I’ll have her u overprotective mama! :P Thanks a bunch, c u l8r! _

Smirking I pushed my glasses further up my nose after they slipped down my face. I can’t catch a break today, can I?

Since I was close to home anyway, I continued the rest of the distance to take the shower I so desperately needed. 

 

~     ~    ~

 

Ice Castle was cold once I walked inside and I felt grateful for adding thicker clothing to my body. Hugging Mai’s extra coat in my arms I approached the front counter where Nishigori, Yuuko’s husband and alpha, was handing out rental skates to the kids that arrived early for practice. 

“Ah, Yuuri! Help these kids put their skates on for me would ya?” Nishigori waved once at me then continued to pull down different sized boots for the children already bouncing in place excitedly. 

Nodding I bent down to the nearest child who was obviously struggling to tie his laces. I didn’t recognise him, so he must be a new addition. After tightening several tiny boots I lead the kids to the ice, scolding them when they tried to run in, balancing only on thin blades. I eyed them carefully as they wobbled on the slick ice, showing off, trying to be a better skater than the other. I laughed as a very optimistic blonde boy fell on his padded butt after proclaiming he was the fastest one there. 

The doors swung open around fifteen minutes later to reveal a flushed Yuuko. Axel,  Lutz and Loop, the triplets, rushed ahead of her to step on the ice, I noticed Mai immediately as she followed close behind them. Her brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that fell over her shoulder in small waves, Yuuko or one of the girls must of done it for her. I could sense her excitement as she easily adapted to the ice under her blades.  

“Just like her father, a natural born skater.” Yuuko patted my shoulder as she stepped up behind me,  she almost reached my height when she wore her skates. 

I blushed at her words,  “I wouldn't say that…” I trailed off watching Mai attempt to show the other students how angle their foot so the edge of the blade would help them stop correctly. 

“I know you wouldn't,  that's why I said it for you,” she giggled, “the ice misses you, Yuuri. You know it's not too late to pick it back up. I could help with Mai-”

“You know I can't do that, Yuuko.” I interrupted her with a quiet voice, watching the little skaters with small envy, I couldn’t look directly at her knowing her eyes would be pained, “I made my decision to leave the ice, Mai comes first,” I gripped the black fabric of my pant leg, “Besides, you still let me skate when I want, and you helped me introduce Mai to it. I don’t need to be competitive to be happy.” And I was happy, life was just it’s usual struggle. 

Yuuko sighed beside me, still I couldn’t look at her disappointed face. Her gloved hand left my shoulder when she spoke, “I know you’re happy, Yuuri. But it doesn’t take a genius to know you’re lonely.” 

This time I looked at her, eyebrows raised high, thrown off by her suddenly bringing up that subject. Her expression was pity, and I hated it instantly. 

“Yuuko, I’m not-” I started but Yuuko stopped me by shaking her head then watching her husband take to the ice and start the kids on their drills for the day, her eyes were fond when she faced me again. 

“I know your situation, Yuuri. And… I know you’re scared to put trust in someone like that again. But, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try. It’s been years, Yuuri, you can’t possibly want be alone forever. What about Mai?” 

My bottom lip was gripped between my teeth at Yuuko’s words. I turned away from her to watch Mai instead of answering, she took her drills with confidence and precision, eager to learn everything Nishigori clapped out. She was happy to please, just like her dad, and her intense desire to show off was a quality that belonged to someone else entirely. It took a lot of strength not to let the heaviness in my eyes leak, “It’s because of Mai that I can’t…” I whispered finally, “I don’t want to hurt her, Yuuko. She’s the only thing I have left.”

Yuuko was silent beside me for a moment, the only sounds in the rink were the giggles of children and the slice of blades on ice. I tried letting my mind be filled with the smell of fresh frozen water, but memories threatened to burn down my walls to weak puddles.

“You know I understand you better than anyone, the need to protect what you love. But, I’m willing to bet that the ones that love you back want to return the favor. Mai is old enough to understand, and I know she sees that one thing lacking from her family that everyone else seems to have. I’m not saying it has to be now, but I want you to know,” She forced herself in my line of sight, she was smiling and her eyes were determined, “You deserve all the love in the world for the sacrifices you’ve made. There has to be someone out there that sees that in you.”

I felt my lip twitch upward, and I pushed my glasses further up my face, this time in nervous habit. Yuuko was a master at boosting my confidence, but this was a subject she knew better than to tread on lightly. I knew she spoke the truth, but as always, it was easier said than done. Simply allowing a significant other in my life was out of the question, I learnt from my mistakes and I knew better than to let anyone that close into my life again, and now I had Mai to worry about.  A single omega with a child already was not often heard of, since most omegas with children were bonded and with a mate. My case was more complicated, and hard to let go of. In the past omegas were looked down on as people who couldn’t control themselves and their desires, and were viewed more of an object to possess. But in our more modern setting today; omegas, betas and alphas have been more accepting of each other, even going as far to protect one another from discrimination. But there were still a few out there that believe the old ways, and it made it hard to trust many as an omega.  

Yuuko didn’t wait for a response from me, only smiled and removed her skate guards to step out on the ice to join Nishigori, leaving me alone to my thoughts. As I watched Mai go through her lessons I desperately tried to keep the demon memories behind the wall I built, to think of my angel instead. But in doing so I couldn’t help wondering what Mai thought about only having one parent. She seemed happy and had never brought the subject up before, I did everything in my power to be everything she needed. She was only five, turning six later in the year, but was smart and over-observant, another quirk she got from me. She must wonder why it was just us in our little apartment. I shook my head, sitting down on the bleachers and pulling my phone out instead to distract myself. I held firm on my decision, it was just me and Mai, we didn’t need anyone else.

I had a message from Chris, sent fifteen minutes ago:

_ Chris: _

_ Yuuri! We need you for some Eros tonight~ I know its your night off, but its about to get busy. You’ll be paid extra for your hours. So please come! _

“Ugh, another night of three hours of sleep or less…” I groaned to myself. ‘Paid extra’ was the selling point though, and I typed out my response. 

_ Yuuri: _

_ I’ll be there. How is tonight gonna be more busy? Low staff? _

_ Chris: _

_ Naw, in fact everyone will be in tonight. There’s someone special in town, friend of mine. I wanted to give him a good show. _

I narrowed my eyes at my small phone screen, an entire show for one person? Even if it was Chris’ friend, it seemed a little bit extravagant to make all staff come in and perform. 

_ Yuuri: _

_ Alright, I’ll be in at usual time then. Thank you, Chris. _

_ Chris: _

_ No no, Yuuri. Thank you~ _

Right after receiving Chris' text I got another notifying me of my remaining data. I turned off texting functions for now to save it, using Ice Palace's Wi-Fi instead. I was too preoccupied scrolling through instagram to notice lessons were over till I felt Mai’s tiny body crash into my back, hugging me from behind. Pretending I didn’t nearly have a heart attack, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to face me, placing her on my lap.

“Hello, angel,” I tickled her sides, making her squirm and wiggle away from my fingers, giggling so hard her face flushed red.

“Daddy stop!” she laughed and I surrendered her sides to hug her instead, nuzzling the top of her head. In turn she giggled and pushed her forehead into the crook of my neck. It was a form of scenting used between children and their parents. It wasn’t something that needed to be done as much as it used to, but it was a connection between just us, and it brought me comfort and ease to scent her and know she was safe and healthy. Pulling back I placed a simple kiss to her forehead, making her giggle further. I smiled, as she hopped from my lap to stand in front of me, she wobbled on her blades a bit, but she regained her balance naturally.

“Did you see me? I went so fast! Nishigori says I’m really good! As good as you!” She spoke a mile a minute and I laughed trying to keep up with her excited chatter. 

“I did see. You’ll be doing axles in no time!” I stood and offered her my hand, which she gladly accepted, using me as a support as we walked back into the main lobby. She plopped in the bench that hid her shoes underneath, plucking at her laces to undo them. I knelt down to help but she waved her small hands in my face.

“I can do it, I can do it! Watch!” She picked the double knot, and after few tugs was able to undo it and loosen the laces, switching to the other foot. Seeing as she wanted me to pull them off, since she rose her loose boot to my hands, I gently pulled the boot off her foot and placed it off to the side and grabbed her winter boots. They didn’t have laces so I simply slid them on for her. 

“I’m impressed, but can you tie them?” I teased her, putting her other boot on and gathering the skates to give back to Yuuko. 

“Almost! Aunty Yuuko said I was close, they were too loose though,” She pouted and I patted her head. Mai got into calling Yuuko ‘aunty’ a few years ago from Yuuko herself when she asked what Yuuko was to her. It pleased Yuuko to no end so I never corrected her.  

“You’ll get it, a tight skate is a safe skate.” She nodded quickly with a determined grin and bounded off towards one of the other kids. Standing I took the small skates to Yuuko who was now behind the counter, cleaning out the skates with antiseptic and putting them away on the racks.

“Yuuko, I have to work tonight. Will you watch Mai again for me?” I felt bad for asking, but she had no one else to go with, and I still didn’t know her other friends families well enough to trust them. 

“Tonight? But I thought you had it off,” She took Mai’s skates and sprayed the insides, wiping the blades with a cloth. 

“Apparently there’s a friend of Chris’ in town and he wanted to hold a ‘special show’. Everyone is coming in, and I’ve been offered extra pay, so I figure it’ll be worth it.” I leaned against the counter with most of my weight, coffee was definitely needed. 

Yuuko eyed me, “I can pick her up after I close up tonight, she can spend the night and I’ll take her to school in the morning, that way you can get some extra sleep,” she poked my cheek, “You look absolutely exhausted, you sure you’ll be alright tonight?” 

Faking confidence I stood up and quirked my lips, “always! Thanks, Yuuko, for everything.”

Yuuko smiled, but I could see the doubt she had at my words, “of course. You know I love her like family, and would do anything for the two of you,” she grinned, “but please be careful, Yuuri. Take care of yourself.”

Smiling I reached into my pocket for my wallet, but Yuuko stopped me before I could open the leather, placing her hand on mine, “Don’t worry about it this time, use it to get some coffee on me, kay? Besides,” she glanced behind me to where Mai chatted with a group of other girls, “I want her to keep skating, she’ll be making stadiums cheer her name one day.”

My smile was proud but tinged in sadness. Yuuko meant to be praising Mai, and me for having her, and I was, but it still hurt knowing I never got to live that dream myself. 

“If not me, I’d want it to be her,” I replied honestly. Yuuko heard my tone and Immediately tried to apologise, but I shook my head smiling at her instead, “it’s fine, Yuuko, I know you don’t mean it that way. Thanks for taking Mai.” 

She nodded, suddenly caught in another mother’s conversation, asking her where the bathroom was, so I took my leave. 

“Mai! Time to leave,” I called out to her. She waved to her small group of friends and ran up to me. I slid her extra coat on her shoulders and zipped her up, she grabbed my hand we walked out into the colder air. 

We walked in silence for awhile walking in the direction of home, arms swinging between us, but Mai chimed up with a question I wasn’t expecting. 

“Daddy, you’re my mommy too, right?” her question made me stumble a bit, she was dead serious too. 

“W-what do you mean?” I stammered my words, mentally kicking myself I tried to understand her question better. 

“Well, Aunty Yuuko is a mommy because she’s a girl, and she had Axel, Lutz, and Loop. But you’re a boy and you had me, right? Does that make you a mommy too?” 

Starting to get what she meant, I tried to think of a good way to explain that didn’t get too ‘detailed’ and would be easy enough for a five year to understand.

“Well, you’re not wrong. I gave birth to you, so I guess that makes me the mommy,” I flinched at my words, “Mai, do you understand what the gender roles are?” I hoped this wasn’t complicated for her, she paused staring at the ground, her brown hair was down around her face now that it was free from her ponytail, it curled around her in the wind. 

“Yes, daddy is an omega, but there’s alpha and beta too, right?” she seemed unsure when she looked up to me for confirmation. 

I nodded encouragingly at her, “That’s right. See, since daddy is an omega I can have babies like girls can,” I felt the blush creep into my face while trying explain. She was young, but I never wanted to hide things from her, unless I needed to, when she asked. That didn’t keep me from skipping the unnecessary details though. 

Mai placed a finger to her lips, thinking it out, and she frowned suddenly, “a beta and alpha can’t have a baby then?” 

“They can, but only if they are a girl, not a boy. Only omega boys can have a baby.” I summarized for her. 

Her face brightened and she stopped to dance in front of me, I froze and watched her confused, “So that means you  _ are _ a mommy!” she declared.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and in a sense, she wasn’t incorrect, “I guess you’re right, I am.” I humored her.

Mai did a small victory dance then grabbed my hand, “does this mean I can call you mommy?” she asked eagerly, her eyes were like melting chocolate.

And how do you say no to that? “If you want, I don’t mind being called mommy,” And I honestly didn’t, it was an odd thought, to be called ‘mommy’ but if it was Mai, it couldn’t be all bad. 

Mai’s smile only grew and her grip became softer, “okay, mommy it is!” she turned away, satisfied with the conversation, and lead the way down the sidewalk. 

My heart warmed in a way that was similar to when I first held Mai in my arms. Prideful and full of love. In that moment I instantly regret ever referring myself as her dad, even though the term was correct too. Thinking off that I remembered the conversation I had with Yuuko, about finding someone and giving Mai another parent. Would she even be okay with that?

“Mai,” I called to her, she hummed in response, “Do you… want a daddy too?” I couldn’t help wanting to know.

Mai turned to look at me, her dark eyebrows scrunched in a confused manner, “you are my daddy, mommy.”

I laughed at her childish confusion, of course she’d be lost with a question like that after what we discussed not minutes earlier, but with how she ended the sentence it was clear I needed to explain so she wouldn’t be lost on the subject in the future. 

“No, angel, I mean like, another daddy.” 

Mai was still obviously confused, but I could see her trying. I kept us walking, wanting to get her out of the cold. 

Mai finally spoke up after a moment, “So, two daddies?”  she was obviously lost. 

Laughing I nodded at her, our apartment building was just down the street now, “Think of it like I’d be the mommy, like Yuuko, and they would be the daddy, like Nishigori.” I hoped adding them as an example would clear up her confusion. 

The realization glittered in her eyes instantly, “Oh!” she giggled. 

“Would you want that? A dad?” I asked her again, but this time I was worried for her answer. I never wanted to bring up her real father till way into the future, when she had the life experience to understand.  

She pondered this, her finger to her lip again, “Hm… if mommy wants a daddy, then I do too!” she nodded once, happy with her response, “For now you can be both mommy and daddy.”

I smiled fondly at her, it was hard to believe she was only five years old when she spoke with admiration like that.

 

  * - \-   -



 

“L-Like this?” Mai’s voice was strained as she stood on one foot, raised to the tips of her toes with her leg stretched out behind her. Her arms airplaned out to her sides trying to maintain balance. 

“Almost,” I giggled softly so she wouldn’t hear me over the soft classical music I had playing for us while I stretched for tonight. Mai wanted to learn the poses I would use in my late ice skating programs; “the pretty ones” she described. Maybe having her try ‘Biellmann’ first wasn’t the greatest idea. Standing up from the floor where I was stretching out my legs and lower back, I walked up beside her and put my right hand on her back and the left on her torso and gently pushed her chest up, curling her back. Once I deemed her steady I gathered her hands and pulled her hands above and behind her head, “Now hold that as best you can, and raise your leg up higher and grab your foot with both hands. And bend your knee to stay balanced,” I instructed. 

Her tongue came out in concentration, as she tried to bend her leg higher and wiggled her arms behind her, reaching for her foot. She was an inch from grasping her toes when she let out a high pitched yelp and fell forward. On instinct and I caught her before she hit the carpeted floor. She huffed, pouting and crossing her arms once she righted herself, “I can’t do it, mommy. Show me how you do it.” 

Smirking I nodded, and turned to show her the correct pose from the side. Bending my left knee, arching my back and inhaling once I brought my right leg up and reached behind me to grasp the arch of my foot. Using my arms I pulled my leg higher, and arched my body as far as it would bend, holding the pose I could feel that delicious stretch in the front of my thigh. 

Mai started jumping up and down in place, clapping her small hands, “Mommy is so pretty! Let me try, let me try!” She immediately tried again, but she didn’t bend her knee and lost her balance. Before she could fall she caught herself on the wall with her hand, “why is it so hard?” she whined. 

“You’ll get it, remember to bend your knee, and center your weight on your standing leg,” I tried to explain.   

She tried several times, each attempt closer than the last. I observed her as I continued my stretches. Tonight was gonna be busy if Chris was gonna have us perform for his friend, and he’d expect nothing less than the best. My dancing persona, Eros, was a part of me that I only let out on the stage; confident, sexy, and able to seduce any man I gave my attention to. Chris was impressed with my immediate talent on the pole, able to pull off high difficulty poses and spins with ease; I had figure skating and ballet classes to thank for the flexibility and balance. My dancing style was teasing, playful and full of innuendos, hence Phichit naming me “Eros”.  I didn’t mind the name, in fact I enjoyed it; being able to let out my inner desires was bliss, and being paid for it made it even better. 

A knock on the door echoed through the apartment and over the sound of the music on the stereo. Mai dropped her pose and ran for the door. 

“Aunty Yuuko!” Mai announced as she opened the door to let Yuuko in. 

“Hello, pumpkin! Ready to go?” Yuuko didn’t remove her shoes, standing in the open doorway still in her coat. 

“Yep! Ill grab my bag!” Mai dashed back in, looking for her bag on the floor, it was her school bag but with an extra change of clothes and her toothbrush.

I walked over to Yuuko, smiling at her, “Thanks again, Yuuko. I appreciate it.”

She waved me off with a teasing smile, “life on the pole is difficult, I get it,” She laughed at her own inside joke, but I only rolled my eyes, “Besides, my girls love having her over, they talk about boys and braid each others hair. It’s beautiful, really,” her sarcasm was light as she grinned at me.

I laughed, “Right! What boys does she possibly fawn over at her age?” 

“Oh, just the same boy you’ve been fawning over since you were her age,” she pointed at the Viktor Nikiforov poster hung proudly by the front entrance, covering a mysterious stain on the wall. The silver haired champion skater was in an elegant pose, arms thrown back behind him, clad in a black and blue costume. I instantly blushed, throwing my hands around.

“I-I was ten, not five…!” I stuttered, crossing my arms; a perfect copy of Mai’s earlier pout.

“Apple doesn’t fall from the tree, Yuuri. And you’ve been showing him off to her since she left your womb,” she teased.

Viktor Nikiforov was a over all living legend in the figure skating world, pulling off the most amazing quads and coming up with breathtaking programs. Yuuko showed him to me when we both lived in Japan, learning to skate at the local rink, and I was instantly hooked on him. And who wouldn’t? The man was beautiful, and completely captivating. His skating was what inspired me to pursue skating, dreaming of the day we’d skate on the same ice. I moved to Detroit to attend college with Yuuko in hopes of get further coaching, but of course, it didn’t end that way. But I never stopped watching and cheering on Viktor in every competition he entered. I showed Mai all his programs through youtube, playing his songs to help her sleep at night, it was no wonder that as she got older she was just as entranced by him as I was. 

Not to mention, Viktor was one of the world’s hottest alpha bachelors.

“If its Viktor she’s gushing over I guess I’m not that surprised. She does it here too.” I stared at the poster instead of Yuuko, mocking innocence and completely embarrassed that I was trying to scapegoat my own daughter. 

Yuuko only laughed, “Right. Be safe tonight, Yuuri. Did you get your coffee?” She asked as Mai ran up from behind me, coat and shoes already on and bag slung over her shoulders. 

“Headed out to get it right now,” I bent down to Mai’s level, and she hugged me before I could get to her first. I pulled her close, nuzzling into her hair, “be good for Yuuko, alright, Mai?”

Mai pulled away and pecked me quick on the cheek, knocking my glasses slightly askew, “Always! Love you, mommy!” 

“Love you too, angel, so much,” I kissed her on the forehead, standing back up and rustling her hair with my palm, she giggled, swatting my hand away playfully. 

“Mommy?” Yuuko asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Don’t ask,” I smiled warmly at her, “I’ll see you two tomorrow!” 

I watched them leave from the door till they were packed away in Yuuko’s car and drove out of sight. Sighing, I closed the door as I gathered my things for tonight. I dressed down and layered on my costume. Dressing at home was less stressful on my nerves, since Black Ice didn’t necessarily have a dressing room unless you wanted to use the bathroom. I pulled on my black slacks, slid my belt into the loops, shrugged on my dark grey button up shirt, then layered my black vest over the top. Makeup could be done at the club. Making sure I had my wallet, and my comfy set of clothing was packed, I put on my heavier coat and hung my bag over my shoulder.

Thankfully it wasn’t as cold tonight, at least for now, it would be cold on the way back. 

“Coffee first,” I hummed, walking towards my favorite cafe before it could close for the night.

  * - - -



 

You could hear the bass of music flood the streets as I neared Black Ice. The entrance was elegant, and if you didn’t know better you wouldn’t think it was a male strip club. The sign was matte black with “Black Ice” in curly silver font. A bouncer stood at the door, ready to check IDs. He only nodded at me, knowing who I was, and waved me inside. I entered quickly, my half downed coffee tucked in my hands to keep them warm as I tried to find Chris. Spotting him I hurried to his position in the back of the room, talking to a man with dark hair and sunglasses. Chris was wearing his normal attire as the owner; black dress pants, white dress shirt untucked and the first few buttons undone, and black suit jacket open on top. He tried to keep up appearances, but it was a strip club after all, no matter how nice it was. 

Chris noticed me rather quickly, waving off the man he was speaking too to approach me.

“Yuuri,” He purred my name coming to stand beside me; his arm fell over my lower back and grabbed my ass. If I hadn’t been working here for three years I would’ve jumped and ran if  an alpha like him did that, but this was just how Chris was, perverted and held no boundaries, and sadly I was used to it, alpha or not. Besides, Chris was happily bonded with another omega, but I’d never actually seen him before, “Thanks for coming tonight.”

I stepped away from his wandering hands, sipping my coffee, determined to finish it before it chilled further, “No problem. I’ll be doing set fourteen tonight for my main time, if that’s ok.” 

All the dancers had sets, or song specific performances. Usually once a dancer started for the night, they’d begin with a set that got us out of our clothes, and we’d stay in our desired costume for the rest of the night. I treated my sets like I did my skate programs, adding choreography and perfectly timed drops that correlated with the music, and after implementing all my ideas over the years I had more dance programs than most of the performers here.   

“Perfect,” Chris smirked, but the smile held more than just praise, it was almost scheming, “fourteen will be perfect. I’ll probably have you on stage quite a bit tonight, a few of your regulars are already here, and if you willing I’ll put you down for lap dance requests for some extra cash.” he offered, “And of course you’re allowed a free drink tonight.”

I nodded. Lap dances were monitored from afar here at Black Ice, if any participant got too handsy, the dance would be cut short and the dancer would be allowed to politely leave. It was safe, and it was an something I was able to warm up to over time for the extra money.

Chris smiled, “Great! Phichit is in the back, can’t wait to see what Eros will give us tonight.” He walked into the forming crowd, making conversation with newcomers. I chugged the rest of my precious coffee and dumped the cup in the trash as I walked to the back.

I opened the back room door and was bombarded by a half dressed Phichit, his pants were falling, shirt clutched in his hand. 

“YUURI! Oh my god!” He was panting, eyes wide, and I instantly feared the worst.

“What!? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” I was frantic, looking around the room; but I only saw fellow dancers getting dressed for the night, though they looked shaky, chatting excitedly amongst each other.

“I’m fine! More than fine! But I doubt you will be!” Phichit was rushing his words, hands gripping my shoulders, “Why didn’t you answer my texts!?” 

My eyes widened, “I have limited data this month. What do you mean I might not be fine? You’re scaring me, Phichit.” 

Phichit let out the biggest breath and released my shoulders to pull on his pants, covering his red sparkly underwear underneath that would be shown off later. I could see how hard it was for him to stay collected, “Yuuri, promise me you won’t freak out,” Phichit grabbed my hand with both of his, “I’ll never forgive you if you pass out on me.”

“What are you talking about? Phichit, spit it out, I’m serious,” I could feel how heated he was through his palms alone.

But he didn’t answer, instead lead me to the black curtain that covered the back room from the main stage, it allowed quick access to the stage, “What-”

“Shush, just look,” Phichit shushed me with his finger and then pulled the thick curtain back just enough to peer out to the crowd around the stages. 

The lights weren’t dimmed yet so a clear view of the room was available to see, but my eye was tunneled to one of the black couches by the center most stage, and my breath caught in my throat. Sitting with one leg crossed over the other, chatting with non other than Chris himself, was Viktor Nikiforov. His silver hair was combed neatly, his fringe hanging over one eye. He was dressed in black pants and a form fitting black button up shirt that was tucked in, gold belt buckle glinting in the overhead lights, and he was gorgeous. When I heard him laugh at something Chris said in the next moment I was sure I was dreaming, or dead.

“Phichit… tell me I’m dreaming,” I was dazed, speech slurring together. 

“Nope,” Phichit replied, dropping the curtain, blocking my view of the man just on the other side. I didn’t move, gawking at the black fabric like it was a recently cut off TV screen.

“That’s-”

“World famous figure skating champion, Viktor Nikiforov, yes,” Phichit finished for me.

“And I have to-” 

Phichit cut me off once again, “Strip your clothes off and dance in front of your childhood idol? Yep.” 

I gulped and looked over to the dark haired beta, I must've looked like I’d seen the devil in the flesh, “I can’t-”

Once again I was cut off, “Yes you can, and will!” Phichit grabbed my face harshly, palms flat on my cheeks, forcing me to look into his black eyes, “You listen to me, Yuuri Katsuki. You will go out there and dance for him and everyone else. You’re gonna show him how amazing and sexy you are, and get his number,” he demanded. 

Widening my eyes I looked down at my best friend in pure shock, “I can’t do that! Are you crazy?! There’s no way this is real!” I pulled out of Phichit’s grasp and pulled the curtain back to look out again. Viktor was still there, tapping on his phone as Chris continued to speak to him, he was frowning, he seemed almost annoyed. I dropped the curtain, “Oh my god, it is real.”

Phichit’s hand was on my shoulder, gently squeezing, trying to be reassuring, “Listen, this is your biggest chance to dance for The Viktor Nikiforov, the man you’ve looked up to for nearly your whole life. You’re never going to get this again. If you don’t at least walk out of this with a hug from the man, I’m going to feel like the world’s worst friend, don’t let me gain a title like that!” 

I knew he was trying to amp up my confidence, but there was just no way I could think straight with Viktor watching me strip for money. I could feel my breathing and heart rate increase. Phichit stood by my side, still holding onto my shoulder, the only thing keeping me upright and grounded. I know he was giving me a moment to process instead of invading me, but it felt like my head was swimming in a murky pool. As much as I wanted to,  I knew I couldn’t run. I’d never make it to the door without being stopped by someone, and how do you explain that you’re running from having to perform for a figure skating legend? Trying to breathe correctly I focused on the fact that this was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not, and if it was going to be done, I was going to do it right. Holding on to that small piece of confidence, and my trust in Phichit being here to help me, I was able to take a deep breath. 

“Phichit…” I started when I felt I could speak again.

“Yeah?” he knew better than to ask my mental state, it was obvious enough. 

I swallowed, my throat was dry, “I’m going to need more than one free drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was an adventure to write~  
> I want to keep most of Yuuri's past a secret and build up to it over time, but I gave a few hints.  
> And I promised Viktor would show up soon, but can poor Yuuri handle it?  
> Next chapter will be in Viktor's POV, mostly because I want everyone to know more of what's going through his head in the events to come. *eyebrow wiggle*  
> Comments fuel my inspiration to write! Which I hope to do as much as I can, but it's hard to find too much time when tackling college at the same time >_<  
> If you wanna chat me up or see any of my art work, holler at me on my Tumblr; tsukifantasyart


	3. He tells her "ooh love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *falls into traditional Japanese dogaza*  
> Im so so sorry for my disappearance! I had to finish up college and apply for other schools, in my crazy schedule I tried to write as much as I could.  
> But everyones comments made my desire to write much stronger and I'm happy to post this new chapter!  
> Part of this is in Yuuri's POV and the other is in Viktor's. Writing for Viktor was a bit challenging but I hope I got his character decently enough. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the story so far, I'll try to update more often, and I cant wait to dive deeper into the plot of this story!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Edited ending! I accidentally left out Yuuri's last POV at the end! My apologies! )

Another giggle bubbled up from my throat, tickling my tongue as I tipped my drink back one last time, letting remaining burning liquid fuel my system and lick away my nerves.

Phichit was in front of me, I don’t think he ever left my side since I got to the back room, I was sat in a chair and he was currently trying to help me into my sleek black heels. I twisted my ankle, making the inky black shine in the low light, they were eight inches high in total, with silver colored bottoms and back heel. I liked these shoes, they reminded me of my figure skates, but much taller and sometimes even more dangerous than a blade. I giggled again, my thoughts sounding girlish to me.

Phichit fastened the ankle band of my heel and looked up at me, eyebrows creased, “Yuuri, I think three is your limit for now. At this rate you’ll pass out on stage and drown Viktor in your drool.”

I smirked down at my best friend, trying to suppress my laughter at his teasing, “Don't worry,” my words came out in a slurred tone, the song “Don’t worry be happy” instantly got stuck in my head, “I’m gonna make that audience beg for more, and Viktor, oh Viktor Nikiforov, he’ll be the one drowning in his own drool.”

Phichit stood, holding a hand out to me and helped me stand. I grabbed his wrist and he heaved me upright. Despite my intoxicated state, I was able to balance my weight out on both feet, hip popping out to the side naturally. I towered over Phichit even more now with the extra inches. Said man now looked me up and down without shame, admiring my frame, “Oh, I think you’ll make him do more than drool looking like that. Especially with the number you choose tonight, you’re going to send your so-called idol to the hospital with heart failure. Let’s get a bit more eyeshadow on you and I’ll dem you done.”

Phichit drug me to the numerous wall length mirrors. All the dancers were checking their outfits and fixing last minute makeup touches. A few mirrors held black stools to sit on, and glitter covered tables that held everyones makeup and hair products. Phichit snagged a pallet from one of the tables, at this point we all shared, too focused on eating up nervous butterflies than worry about others using their makeup. Phichit swept some heavy black glitter shadow and patted it to the corners of my closed eyes delicately, he had already done small cat eye liner for me. Phichit had amazing eyeliner skills and after constantly hearing him complain about my uneven attempts I let him do it for me every night.

My eyes suddenly grew wide and I gaped at my best friend, “Phichit, you don’t actually think I’ll send him to the hospital do you?” My hands slapped my cheeks in shock, “I can’t do that! He won't see my performances, I won't get my hug! Phichit!” I whined at my friend in distress in my slightly intoxicated state, but he only swatted my hands from my face, laughing at me.

“Don’t! You’re gonna ruin my hard work!” after I let my arms fall pathetically to my lap, I bit into my lower lip, tasting the chapstick Phichit forced on me, was that cherry?

“Phichit, what if he gets bored and leaves?” the butterflies I tried to drown in liquor apparently could swim, and they swirled themselves around in my gut.

Phichit only sighed, looking up at me through black coated lashes, “How are you going to know if you sit back her like a dumped prom date?” I squinted at him, this wasn’t a prom, this was a strip club. Phichit shook his head at my confused face, almost as if he could read my thoughts, oh, he meant that as an expression, “What I mean is, are you going to let him be bored? Are you going to run away and let someone else entertain him? Cause if you don't,” Phichit’s stare became challenging and he winked at me, gold glittered eyelids sparkling, “I will.”

Fire lit in my belly, burning the butterflies to ashes. I smirked down at my now rival of the night, “battle you for him,” I challenged.

Phichit smiled genuinely, nodding once, “may the best stripper win.” he teased walking away from me to the slip out the door, he smacked me once on the ass before leaving.

I giggled, turning to the full length mirror. I stretched my arms above my head, angling my hips out to one side. I couldn’t deny that I looked damn good, my heels elongated my black pant covered legs, my black vest tight and highlighting my curves. I left a few buttons of my grey shirt open, it would allow me to take it off easier. My hair was pushed back and sprayed in place, only a few stubborn strands framed my forehead, but I liked the messier look. Phichit’s makeup job was perfect, a black smokey glitter shadow and flawless liner that would make any girl envious.

My performance was two after Phichit, and unlike his dance that would let him wander the floor of the club for the beginning of his song, I’d emerge from the back of the main stage, so I’d hang out back here till it was my time. I peeked out behind the curtain again for the millionth time that night, seeing if Viktor really was still there and I wasn’t dreaming. But low and behold the god still sat on his black satin throne, legs crossed, a purple looking drink in his left hand as he chatted easily with anyone who stopped and claimed his attention. I could see his ocean eyes from here, and I wanted nothing more than those eyes on me, and only me. I shakily inhaled through my nose trying to ease my breathing, the smell of alcohol and dust was heavy in the air, but there was an underlying scent that danced in my senses, it was a slight sweetness with the undeniable heady incense of alpha.  The omega in me stirred, awakened and wanting to be freed. I licked my lip, being free didn’t sound like such a bad idea.

 

(Viktor’s POV)

 

Chris’ club was as nice as he described; open with sleek, sexy charms. Many black satin sofas littered the white glitter tiled floor, each had its own silver table for it’s occupier’s drinks. The sofas faced a multi staged area, three in total. Two black, circle shaped stages, complete with a single pole, framed each end of the main stage. The main stage was raised and pure white with a black set of stairs leading out to the decently sized dance floor and crowd, and held two silver poles.  Black Ice was gorgeous with its monochromatic and glittery attire, reminding me of an ice rink, I’d give him that.  

Chris forced me here as a ‘Welcome to Detroit’ party, but I didn’t feel like celebrating all that much. Being in a club meant being around others and socializing, and as much I enjoyed both of those things I wanted to enjoy my vacation with a little bit more calm. I call it a vacation, but it was more of a run away.  After my last competition I found myself tired more than usual, and the first place medals just weren’t bringing me the pride it used to. Yakov refused to listen to me, focused more on Yuri Plisetsky and his next free skate. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but I just felt shackled down. Chris heard me out though, offering his home to me as a get away, and I took the next flight I could get my hands on, the next day I was on the first flight out to Detroit with my precious Makkachin by my side.

Chris was more than welcoming, showing me around town and even grabbing dinner. I questioned his overdone hospitality, only to be proven right when he all but dragged me to his club, Black Ice, that same night. In honor of my arrival he promised the best drinks and performances, hinting that I should “keep my eyes open tonight.”

I knew what he was hinting at, but finding someone to spend the night with wasn’t as appealing when you’re jet lagged. Chris knew I was lonely, spending my days in Makkachin’s company was bliss at best, but I craved a different kind of company more often these days. None of my past relationships worked out well, my skating career eating up my time and energy, it wasn’t fair to my partners, and none of them really peaked my interest. And in the end, they all wanted the same thing; fame, money or both.

I sighed, sipping the new drink Chris brought me. The purple liquid was sweeter than the other drinks I’d had tonight, I was more of a fan of the harder vodka myself, but it was a gentler on my exhausted body. I crossed my legs again, only just a little bit impatient. I had came in with Chris when he opened, meaning I’d been here a grand total of two hours while he unlocked the bar and let in the early customers. I was surprised to see the club actually grow in body count as time ticked on, the shows hadn’t even started, the lights still undimmed. When I asked Chris if it was normally like this he only winked at me and replied, “only when I let it leak that Eros is dancing.”

I tried to ask who Eros was but he only smirked and walked away saying, “you’ll see.”

Chris knew I loved my surprises, so I stayed in my seat, waiting to see who would take the stages.    

Finally the lights dimmed, the crowd rushed to find empty seats, and shushed each other. A bright light illuminated the main stage, quite sensual music started up quietly, as I heard Chris’ voice announce someone’s stage name. The music was loud, the bass made the floors vibrate, multicolored lights flooded the stages. As the male dancer took the stage a few people left their seats to get closer, slipping bills on the stage or in the dancer’s costume. My seat was off to the left side of the main stage, close enough for me to reach out and touch if I wanted.

A few more entertainers took the stages, songs ranging from soft and sweet to hard and sexual pulsed from the speakers, encouraging them to slid their bodies against the poles, money finding its way into their scant outfits for their dances. I would occasionally throw a note on the stage for a dancer to grab later, feeling rude if I didn’t. Most of the entertainers were decent in their performances, but they lacked enthusiasm. I shook my head, they’re pole dancers I had to remind myself. They didn’t spend countless days perfecting performances like I did, worrying only that it was enough to make more than hundred dollars a night. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling suddenly  rude thinking like that, the alcohol and pounding music giving me a small headache.

The music ended and I grabbed my drink, nursing the rim and filling my system with more liquid courage. I felt my body twitch as the lights flickered off completely, two white lights highlighted the double poles on the main stage.

“Ladies, and gentlemen. A dancer I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for. The one, the only, the sexy, Eros!” Chris cheered over the mic and speakers, he was definitely more intoxicated than before. The crowd whistled and cheered the loudest they had all night, some already getting closer to the stage, money in hand.

Quirking an eyebrow I looked up to the stage, throwing my arms over the back rest of my chair. This Eros must be impressive to draw the whole crowd without having started yet.

( Yuuri's performance song: [Feeling Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHI92uVNF8E) )

The music started and I recognized the intro, I was surprised already, with a name like ‘Eros’ I expected something more sexual. But I kept my gaze to the stage as a body emerged from the black curtain, the dark haired man's heels clicked slowly against the stage, giving the musicless lyrics a tempo to follow. Eros plucked the buttons of his black vest open in a fluid motion to the lyrics, and just as he reached the last button and the center of the stage the song gained melody and Eros flung the vest from his shoulders, the fabric hit the stage and he kicked the vest away with a single flick of his heel. The crowd was whistling and catcalling, as soon as an article of clothing was removed bills already began littering the stage. Walking with each beat Eros high stepped his body once around his chosen pole, long legs keeping pace with the beat of the music, almost like they were the ones creating the melody. As he walked away from the pole towards the back of the stage, hips swaying, he pulled the buttons of his gray shirt apart. He stood with his back to the audience then, body rolling side to side as the shirt left his frame, and hung from his elbows. Eros walked forwards, back still to his audience, his steps were in isolations to the music, hands clearly in front of him as he undid the front of his pants. I didn’t realise I was on the edge of my seat till Eros suddenly dropped all his clothing, his shirt and pants; stepping out of them effortlessly despite being in heels, turned with a wink and smirk, ran, and launched himself at one of the poles as the music dropped, not expecting it I found myself thrown back into the backrest of my chair, mouth hanging open.  Grasping the silver pole with both hands Eros effortlessly spun around the pole numerous times. Climbing his body up the pole only to drop down in one fast motion, catching himself in a elegant pose before hitting the floor of the stage.  At one point he held his body sideways to the pole, chest to the crowd that was more or less losing their minds, legs spread out in a perfect split, one heeled feet pointed and nearly parallel to the side of his body.

Eros’ costume didn’t escape my focus either,  the crop top was all glittery black with only one long sleeve on the left arm. Black straps criss crossed over his torso that would remind anyone of bondage. He wore the shortest of spandex black shorts that left little to the imagination and curved over his ass perfectly. Sheer black thigh highs with solid black crossing strips that mimicked his top clung to the enticing muscle of his legs. Because of his pants earlier I couldn’t see just how tall his heels were, but now I could, all eight inches, the silver of the heel matched the pole he spun around. Embracing it like a lover.

(Fanart by me of Yuuri's Outfit: [Stripper Yuuri](https://tsukifantasyart.tumblr.com/post/163280118910/and-im-feeling-good-fanart-of-stripper-yuuri) ) 

My throat was dry as I watched Eros, his body was toned and each muscle was on full display as he danced. He created the music as he moved, the pounding bass thundered to his lightening as Eros struck the stage, and I couldn’t look away. His black hair that was brushed back fell a little more in his face as he threw his head back or spun a little faster, adding to his messy look. Money coated the stage, now more green than the previous white.

Music still beating out of the speakers Eros dropped from the top of the pole to splits at the bottom, grinding his hips into the metal. The crowd threw more notes as he rolled on the stage floor to his back, he arched his spine, hands splayed down his chest to his thighs then back down to tangle in his hair. Twisting his body he rose to a kneeling position, hips gyrating to the quick beat. I nearly forgot how to breathe when he looked down at me then, his dark eyes sparkling half lidded, and licked the entire length of his upper lip.

He was close enough to the edge of the stage that people were able to stuff bills into the front and back of his shorts and even the tops of his stockings. The song was slowing and Eros began to stand, with legs straight as the pole he stuck out his ass and rose slowly and tauntingly. Grabbing high on the silver pole, Eros lifted his body a foot from the stage, pretending to slowly walk in the midair as he spun, showing effortless grace and strength. Lowering himself to the ground, Eros let go of his pole and wandered to the back of the stage, hips and ass swaying as he left the stage behind the curtain.

Before Eros was even gone the crowd was a rupture of loud whistles and cheering. Some even pled for an encore. A few volunteers rushed to the stage to clear it and the floor around it of Eros’ well earned money.

My eyes never left the stage, staring at the black curtain like Eros would suddenly show again. I was suddenly aware of how hot the room was, and the breath I was holding left my lungs in a heated exhale.

“Wow…” I heard myself say.

“Wow indeed,” I jumped, hand to my chest, Chris was rested in the couch beside me, arms outstretched behind him, “What do you think? Amazing right?”

I stared at my friend in shock, “Amazing? Chris, who was that?” Finally able to move I turned full body at Chris, who remind calm and laid back in his seat. He laughed at me, clearly amused.

“Eros of course. If you’re wanting his real name though, I can’t give it to you, it’s against contract.” Chris was teasing me, green eyes twinkling in mischief, and I slumped into the black satin of the chair.

Noting my deflated appearance Chris chuckled, “You know, as the owner I can get my friends special deals, and if you’re willing I can get you a lap dance from the one and only Eros. And seeing as you’re mouth was open wider than your wallet to pay the poor boy for his performance, I think you owe it to him to make up for it.”

My head never moved so fast as I whipped over to stare at Chris with wide eyes. Did I ever mention that this man was the devil in angel's clothing ? “Oh my god, Chris! You’re right I didn’t throw a single bill up there! He must think I hated it!” I grabbed at my hair in panic. I didn’t hate it at all, in fact I was so blown away I couldn’t think straight. My mind was a jumble of swaying hips and black heels.

Chris laughed, pulling my hands from my hair, “calm down old man or you’ll lose more of your hair then you already have,” he ignored my comment that I wasn’t losing hair or old and continued, “If you want a dance from Eros, you got it.” Standing he walked away leaving me to stare at his retreating back.

A dance from Eros? A personal dance, with the dark haired beauty that managed to mix my thoughts into a puree. I was never one for nerves, my years on the ice have helped me gain confidence, sometimes a little too much confidence. But now? I could feel my hands shaking and my heart ready to run a marathon. I twitched nervously in my seat, barely acknowledging the dancers as they took the stage or prowled the floors. Time felt like it was moving slower, I couldn’t stop staring at my phone for the time.

“I can’t sit any longer…” I mumbled to myself, getting up to find the restroom. A hand met my shoulder before I could fully stand, it’s owner standing behind me.

“Trying to run out on your dance, Nikiforov?” a sweet voice echoed in my right ear, so close I could feel the heated breath on the side of my neck. I was frozen where I stood, the voice didn’t belong to Chris. I tried to turn my head, but the hand on my shoulder gently pressed down, urging me to sit. Cautiously I fell back into my seat, and the owner of the sweet voice smoothed out the tops of my shoulders, finger tips trailing down to my collarbones. I was still stiff, unsure, but the gestures were almost relaxing.

“Chris told me our guest wanted a dance from me,” the voice finally rounded the couch to stand in front of me, and it was Eros, “and who am I to deny such a special guest?”

He still wore the black strappy outfit he wore on stage, black strands of hair still framed his face, and in the closer proximity I could now see that he wore makeup; black shadow and perfectly pointed liner. Georgi would cry if he saw this man, putting his so called “flawless makeup skills” to utter shame. Eros’ skin seemed to shine under the low lights, highlighting even the slightest of his movements. His hands rested on his hips as he shifted his weight, balancing on his heels with ease, he looked like he may out height me still standing. Swallowing hard I tried to muster up the will to speak, the man in front of me practically awed me into silence.

“Eros,” I meant for the name to roll of my tongue, but it sounded more like a trip and fall down a flight of stairs. I cleared my throat and tried again. “Your performance was amazing.”

Really? That’s all I could say? What happened to the killer bachelor that was able to knock all women and men off their feet? I stared into Eros’ glittering eyes; ah, he’s currently whimpering under a gorgeous stranger’s black heeled feet.

But Eros only smiled at my comment, face flushing a charming shade of pinkish red. He glanced off to the side a bit, was that embarrassment I see on his face? Before I could really search his expression more he stepped closer to me, hands falling to the backrest of the couch to balance himself up as he loomed over me. All I could do was stare up at him, blinking once.

“It’d be an honor to perform for you again, Viktor.” He winked and I swear the world stopped, but I cared little, for I was drowning in the way my name sounded on his lips.

Swallowing down my silly nerves like I did before stepping on the ice, I smirked at the dark haired god before me, leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms in front of my chest, “Impress me.” I purred.

Eros licked his lip and leaned in closer to my face, close enough that I could see the deep chocolate of his irises before he put those lips to my ear, “my pleasure.” he whispered and I shivered.

Eros kept most of his body leant over me as he slowly ran his hands down from the back rest of the couch to my shoulders, and down over my arms to my wrists. With feather light touch I let him move my arms from their crossed pose to rest on the cushions below. This allowed Eros to trail back up and let his hand skimmer down my chest. The black haired beauty pulled back to look at me, face down cast to look up through dark lashes. To the beat of the music he dropped his palms to my knees and forced them apart. Totally mesmerized I watched him fall to the next beat in the song to kneel between my parted knees, the pose was too close to another dirtier position and I felt my mouth go dry.

Hands still placed on my knees he used them as support to lift and twist his body so he faced away from me, and I felt Eros weight as he used me to sway his hips and ass in front me. The glittering black fabric clinging to his rear shimmered in teasing under the multicolored lights, tempting me to reach out and touch. Before my unconscious side could move Eros turned partially to place his left knee into the couch beside me, arms came up to wrap around my neck and I could just barely make out one perfectly toned leg straighten out, professionally pointed, circle around and slide in on the opposite side of me. Eros was now in my lap, I could feel muscled thighs squeeze me and I prayed to God he couldn’t feel how attentive I was already. But I wasn’t let off so easy, my dark haired beauty grasped my wrists again and placed my open hands to his hips then placed his own on my shoulders, once again using me as leverage to grind and sway on my lap to the music blasting from above like a hymn. I couldn’t take my eyes from his face, which kept a sexy smirk the entire time through the performance, the feel of the partially exposed skin on his hips was soft and I instantly wished I could feel more of it. Lifting his hands from my shoulders he slowly and sensually dragged his fingers up from where mine grasped his hips up to his neck and up his face to stretch above his head. I could see the muscles flex in his biceps and his abs gained definition.

But what really hit me was the scent embracing me in the next moment, it was a sweet warmth with a savory tang that made me wish it was the only scent I’d smell for the rest of my life. When Eros bent down to my level again I realized the scent was him, involuntarily I pushed my face into his neck, inhaling. I felt Eros twitch and stutter a bit at my advancement, and I swore I heard him release a whimper, but the music was too loud to be sure. Unable to move I kept my face close to the junction of his neck and shoulder, completely taken in by his fragrance. It was like cherry blossoms atop of fresh water, and I was so intoxicated by him I didn’t notice that the man on top of me had stopped dancing and was now seated on my lap and slowly offering up his neck to me. Then it struck me, that unmistakable hint of omega scent, that savory touch I got earlier was now full force and my nostrils flared in instinct to claim. Eros must of felt my sudden stiffness and snapped out of his head space, and leaped from my lap. He was breathing as hard I was, the glitter of his costume shimmering faster under the low light due to his quickened intakes of breath. Realizing what I’d almost done I shook my head, my alpha pheromones were present in the air, it was amazing no one had noticed.

“I-I I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” I got up to stand in front of Eros wanting to apologise further, but he placed a single hand on my chest, keeping me at a distance and I wouldn’t lie when I say that it stung a bit.

But Eros seemed collected, and smiled at me and spoke, “Don’t be, happens more often than you’d think.”

A small part of me bristled in the thought that others had been that close to him before, but I shook the thought and smiled back, unwilling for the whole moment to be spoiled by my idiocy, “well,” I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and pulled a few hundreds from the slot, “with a performance like that, the thought doesn’t surprise me.” I placed bills under his hand that was still on my chest, he clutched them and pulled back to inspect them. His eyes widened and I chuckled at the cute roundness of his eyes, a 180 from the seductive stares he’d held me in all night.

“This is too-” he started but I cut him off buy taking his hand holding the bills and kissing the knuckles.

“Its also for the dance on stage earlier, you took my breath away.” I responded and released his hand. I watched his face fill with red tints as he blushed, “may I ask your name? Or is the sexual god name of Eros your real name?” I teased.

But Eros only searched my face, the expression close to one of disbelief, but it melted and that smirk was back. I watched him teasingly tuck my bills into the waistband of his bottoms and one last time placed his palms on my shoulders. He leant in to kiss me once on the cheek, pulled back with wink, and turned away from me to saunter away, hypnotising me with the sway in those sinful hips. Once I snapped out of it I realised he was gone and he avoided my question. Damn.

I flopped back in the couch behind me, feeling like I just got off the world’s craziest roller coaster. I could feel the pounding in my head from both the alcohol and adrenaline Eros left to course through my body. Running a hand through my hair I smirked to myself, no one has ever made me feel like that, and I knew I had to meet him again.

 

Yuuri's POV

 

I scurried to the back room in a flushed panic. Once there I planted my hand on the dark wall closest to me, my other hand went to my chest, a weak attempt at calming my hammering heart. I couldn't get Viktor's face out of my mind, the feeling of this clothed body under my fingers. And his scent... my god I didn't think anyone could smell that... intoxicating. One whiff had me ready to please his every whim. I even offered my neck to him without second thought! It terrified me a little, thinking an alpha's scent could do that to me still, just when I believed I was becoming numb to their pheromones after being in that very situation hundreds of times.  I could feel myself start to tremble, my breath was quickening and the edges of my vision started to blur. 

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I was too unfocused to turn and see it's owner.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" it was Phichit's voice, he was close to my side, and when I didn't respond he was in front of me with both of my hands in his, "Yuuri, look at me, breathe please."

I looked up at his concerned gaze for me, I could see him inspecting me, looking for any misconduct, "What happened? Do I need to get Chris?"

I shook my head weakly, Phichit just being there was enough to drag me from my thoughts enough to gain a bit of stability, "No... I... I'm okay," I replied slowly.

My friend didn't look convinced, I felt his thumbs rub soothing circles into my palms, "if you're sure. What happened with Viktor?"

Once again Viktor corrupted my thoughts. He was so much more gorgeous in person, I was close enough to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes, I didn't regret thinking it would be nice to drown in that ocean if it was Viktor. And the way he looked at me... he was enraptured by Eros, but I could almost make out more in those god-crafted features; joy, happiness, curiosity... I wished I had more time to-

Phichit snapped his fingers a couple times in front of my face to gain my attention, "Yuuri," he elongated my name in desperation, "Viktor, what happened? Did you get your hug?" he grinned in teasing.

I thought about the hundred dollar bills tucked into my waistband, the thrill of dancing in his lap, and the kiss I gave that left him speechless, smirking I replied, "I got way better than a hug."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> chat me up on my Tumblr: tsukifantasyart or my instagram: tsukijayy
> 
> Comments help fuel my creativity~! Let me know what you think~ <3
> 
> Cheers~!


	4. I'm Gonna Rock You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls into Japanese Dogaza once again* Im so so so sorry for such a late update once again you guys!! And I apologize in advance that this chapter is slightly rushed and unedited. 
> 
> Ive been very very busy with the horrible thing called LIFE. College flopped for me and I've been desperately searching for a new job for months on top of con crunch *falls backwards on to the bed* Any time I got to spend on this story was very short, so this chapter jumps a bit and I feel is a tad rushed and shorter then I'd like.
> 
> Have no fear though! I really want to complete this story! It'll just be a while as I juggle my new job and the rest of my adult responsibilities. But I will try to work time into this story as much as I can! I hope you all can be patient with me, and I'll deliver the very best I can. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!  
> Enjoy the chapter! <3

 

Piercing rings shocked me out of my dreams. Squinting out of my makeshift nest of blankets I found my cell rumbling on the floor, ringtone demanding my attention. Groaning loudly, and trying to ignore the throbbing in my head, I fumbled out to snag it off it’s charger and hold the phone up to my face to read the caller’s name.

 

“Yuuko?” I questioned aloud, thinking that it may have something to do with Mai I swiped my thumb across the screen to answer her, “Hello?” I croaked.

 

“Yuuri? Damn, you sound horrible,” she teased, I could hear the smile in her voice.

 

I grumbled, “My head hurts, not full hangover but it may as well be,” I rubbed my eyes and yawned and I listened to Yuuko giggle, “What’s up, Yuuko? Hows Mai? What time is it?”

 

“Slow down there mama, Mai’s fine and still in school. It’s almost the middle of noon.” she replied.

 

I groaned again and turned to flatten my face into the pillow. Thoughts of Viktor rolled around in my brain, I was tempted to tell Yuuko about last night, but I didn’t know if I could keep a steady voice, and I wasn’t fully up for her teasing at the moment, “why did you wake me then?”

 

“Well, Mr. Grumpy, I wanted to let you know that the the rink is completely empty, and I know you like the ice clear when you skate. But if you’re too tired…” she drawled, egging me on.

 

I peeked up from my pillow, “wait… Uhm, I could be there in a half hour…?”

 

Yuuko giggled, “perfect! The coffee machine is still running in the back room, help yourself when you get here. And don’t worry about Mai, I’ll pick her up with the girls and bring her to the lesson tonight.”

 

I smiled, “Bless you, Yuuko. See you soon.”

 

She wished me goodbye after explaining that Nishigori knew I was coming and could just walk in when I got there. I hung up and pushed myself up from the floor futon, stretching. I felt the stiffness in my back, but the temptation of being able to skate was too good to pass up, no matter how tired I was.

 

I put together my skate bag then I threw slices of bread in the toaster to eat on the way. It must of been at least a week since I’ve skated last, I was way overdue. Once my skates were packed and water bottle filled I changed into my more athletic wear. Finally changed into my navy long sleeve shirt paired with black sweats I headed back to the kitchen to grab the toast and ate as I tied my shoes on. I finished my last slice then slung my jacket and skate bag over my shoulders.

 

Once outside I stretched my legs a bit and put my earbuds in to play my workout playlist. I set a steady slow jog to the rink, breathing in the cool fall air as I ran and enjoyed the beat of the music in my ears.

 

~                ~ ~

I reached the rink in about twenty minutes and was already out of breath, Nishigori waved once to me from behind the counter, scrolling through his phone. I went to the back room for coffee first, wanting that extra kick before going on the ice. After finishing the small cup much too quickly I threw the styrofoam away and went out to the benches to lace up my skates. After tightening the last knot on the skates and sliding on my guards I walked to Nishigori to give him my bag and jacket.

 

“Hey, Nishigori, is it alright if I use the stereo today?” I asked as he stowed my things under the desk.

 

He smiled at me, “you know you’re always free to use the stereo, Yuuri.”

 

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed once, “doesn’t stop me from asking.”

 

He waved me off, telling me I had a least and hour and a half before another private skater was due to show up. I didn’t ask who, and walked to the rink.

 

I plugged my phone into the stereo and snatched the remote off the stand to place on the ledge so I could access it while on the ice. I pulled off my guards and put them in their guard case that my mother made for me back when I was around fourteen. It was black and white stripped with a brown poodle face on it and Viktor’s name stitched under it. She made it for me as a gag gift since I was a huge Viktor fan, but I ended up loving it and have been using it ever since. Stepping out on the ice I glided easily over to where the stereo remote laid on the ledge and started the music, turning up the volume.

 

I started with a few warm up laps, testing the ice and getting a feel for my skates again. After a warming up to a couple songs I slid into the middle of the rink, placing down a few spins. Skating was truly where I felt most like myself, I loved the cool air of the rink, the sound of my blades slicing the ice and the thrill of executing a perfect jump. But my favorite thing was creating programs to different music. Before Mai, I had a coach that made my programs for me, since I was too nervous to make my own that would be good enough for competition. But after I had Mai I missed the dancing in ice skating and I made it a hobby to make up my own choreography, first on the ice then later adapted into my pole dancing. I had a few that I personally loved, and if I could have gained the confidence I may have even used them to compete. It saddened me to think none of my programs would see public eye, but since I gave up my dream as a professional skater I made a new dream to hopefully help Mai one day compete with my programs in my steed.

 

The stereo shuffled to a song I had made a rough program to and I decided to polish it out. Flying over the ice I added a few spins and a better placed combination jump. Using the remote to repeat the song a few times I continued to add and eliminate elements till I was satisfied, and I even cleaned up the step sequences.  

 

Deeming the program better I paused in the middle of the rink breathing hard with a smile on my face. I wiped my forehead free of sweat and waited till the next song started so I could start some cool down exercises, but the stereo had other plans as it played out a song I held very dear to my heart and had created a near flawless program to. Smiling softly I took the beginning stance kneeling on the ice and waited till the lyrics began and followed out the program.

 

( [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=papuvlVeZg8) )

 

_She works the night, by the water_

_She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter_

_She just wants a life for her baby_

_All on her own, no one will come_

_She's got to save him (daily struggle)_

 

_She tells him "ooh love"_

_No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_

_I'm gonna give you all of my love_

_Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)_

_She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)_

_You're gonna grow and have a good life_

_I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there)_

 

The beginning started with me simply spinning out of my kneeled stance to gliding over the ice with beat induced step sequences and combination spins. Once the the music picked up in the chorus I picked up the speed as well, speeding over the ice to set up a triple axel. I landed flawlessly.

 

I skated out the rest of the program with perfectly placed jumps and spins, dancing with my daughters face in my mind and love in my heart. When I first heard the song tears had sprung to my eyes, it hit too close to home and I knew I had to make a program dedicated to it. I practically begged Yuuko to let me have the rink so I could skate to it. As I skated Yuuko had snuck in to watch, after I had finished she hugged me with tears streaming down her face. Over time I added small details to the program, and practiced adding the illusion of pole dancing to the sequences such as; holding my arms out to look as though I was gripping a pole, adding more spins, and even working to lifting my arms as I jumped to mimic the look of pole dancing a bit more.

 

_Rockabye don't bother cry_

_Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!)_

_Rockabye don't bother cry_

_Angels around you, just joy your eye_

 

The song came to a close and I slowly stopped with my arms cradled to my chest and a loving look in my eye as I smiled down at the invisible child in my arms. I was panting as I released my pose and wiped the sweat from my forehead and upper lip, but was startled as loud claps filled the rink, echoing off the walls. I twirled around fast on my blades and nearly had the air knocked from my lungs as I realized who the applause belonged to. Viktor freaking Nikiforov. There’s no way, I’m dreaming again. I definitely flubbed a jump, hit my head on the ice and I’m hallucinating!

 

“That was stunning, I could see the passion in your performance! Do you compete?” he asked, bending over to pull his skating guards off and place them on the wall’s ledge.

 

Oh god, he’s coming out on the ice. Say something! I fought with my inner thoughts as I continued to stare at the skating legend as he made his way over to my position on the ice. Is my mouth hanging open?

 

“Uh, I-I…” I swallowed once, hard, “no, I d-don’t,” I stuttered out.

 

Viktor had reached me then, stopping with grace in front of me. He held his hand out for me to shake, trembling I returned his gesture.

 

“That’s a shame, you have a beautiful figure, your skating is like dancing. The name’s Viktor Nikiforov, you may of heard of me?” he smiled softly, hands now on his hips.

 

It then occurred to me, he didn’t recognise who I was. Viktor greeted me as though I hadn’t given him an erotic lap dance last night, and I didn’t know if I should feel relief for that or not.

 

“Uh, no! I mean yes! Of course I know you, you’re the living legend of the figure skating world. I watched you since I was little,” I bit my tongue to keep myself from talking. Really? Stop being creepy!

 

But Viktor only chuckled, I was lost in the innocent sound of it, “Well I guess I should feel honored, meeting such a long time fan. And who do I owe the pleasure?” Viktor winked at me, I felt my knees go weak and my face burn, and it wasn’t from fatigue.

 

“Yuuri,” I choked out, “It’s amazing to meet you,” again.

 

“Likewise, I’m sorry if I come off rude but I was only allowed an hour to practice here before a class is scheduled to come in,” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the large digital clock on the wall of the rink.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Please, don’t let me get in the way,” I skated past him to the exit, grabbing my guard bag, removing them to put over my blades, I hoped he didn’t see the guard bag with his name on it.

 

“You’re free to stay! I don’t wanna steal your practice time, I asked to come in very last minute anyway.” Viktor called out to me from the middle of the ice. I paused from slipping the first guard over my blade, considering. Skating on the same ice as Viktor had been my dream since the beginning. Sure it’s not in the competitive sense like I’d wished for but it was second best. Since I no longer compete, this could be my only chance…

 

I looked back to the skating god as he smiled to me fondly from across the ice, his arm was stretched out as to welcome me back out on the frozen arena. I chewed my lower lip and stood back up, putting my guard back on top of the bag and nodding once. If I could dance on that man’s lap then I could finish up my practice with him. Besides, he doesn’t realise that I’m Eros anyways.

 

I pushed myself back on the ice, “thank you, I think I’ll just do my cool downs. I promise not to get in your way.”

 

Viktor only smiled and waved me off, “no worries, I won’t be doing anything too drastic anyway, just a little warm up to keep me in shape.” with that said the silver haired man started a few laps around the ice, gliding over the surface like he belonged there.

 

Focusing on my cool downs was much harder than I anticipated and at one point I gave up altogether, Viktor was just too distracting. I kept looking back at him as he went into spins and a few skating sequences. He paid me little mind, all his focus on his feet work and the ice below him. The music on my phone was still playing but he didn’t seem to mind and never asked me to change songs or turn it off completely. It was hard not to dance along to my music, especially since my playlist had begun to reached my more upbeat songs. I noticed Viktor tended to keep to one side of the rink as he practiced, giving us both enough space to skate freely. It had only been around fifteen minutes but I could already smell Viktor’s alluring scent mixing with the smell of the ice of the rink due to all my senses being on hyperwire.

 

( [Program Inspired for this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riHA_YipwkU&t=85s) )

 

A favorite song of mine started playing, it was also one I had made a pole dancing performance for around a year ago. Pent up from Viktor’s presence I decided to skate it out. Keeping to my half of the rink I lost myself to the music, pushing my blades into the ice at perfect beat of the song and rolling my body to follow the lyrics. I kept my jumps to singles, not wanting to hurt myself in the smaller area I had to myself, but once I started I couldn’t stop. Before I knew it I had forgotten Viktor was even there anymore and danced more than I skated.

 

At one point I drifted over to Viktor’s side just a little too far and caught his attention, my focus drifted to him for a moment, his blue eyes curiously watching my  movements. I smirked at him, boldly continuing to skate. Taking a chance, I pointed at him then beckoned him with my finger. Viktor’s silver brow rose in mild shock but he grinned, skating towards me. I acted as though I would meet him in the middle but I turned my blade at the last moment, spinning around him in a large spread eagle circle. The silver haired man followed, twirling slowly to watch me. I pushed myself out further from him, getting ready to drop in a sit spin. Viktor noticed this and aimed himself to follow my lead. We kept that up for the rest of the song, I’d start up a spin or jump and Viktor would follow, sometimes getting close enough to me that I’d be able to reach out and touch, but I never did. At the end we spun in the same circle, facing each other and slowed to a stop, panting from the exertion.

 

Viktor smirked and then huffed out small laughter, “Wow, I haven’t improvised like that in awhile.”

 

I blinked at him a few times, coming back to my senses a bit and blushed deep crimson. I pushed my forefingers together nervously, “I’m sorry, I interrupted your practice.”

 

“Not at all! That was a lot of fun! Thank you, but it’s not my ideal recommendation on a cool down,” His laughter was genuine as he wiped at his forehead.

 

I pushed my hair back, why did it feel like the ice was hotter than it should be?  It felt like I was melting. Sensing eyes on me I dropped my hands and looked back at Viktor, his blue eyes were searching my face. His brow crinkled slightly in the middle.  

 

“Have… have we met before?” Viktor questioned me, eyes now raking down my body.

 

“N-No! I mean…” I bit my lip, “I don’t think so…” I felt so wrong to lie to him, my gut twisted in nerves.

 

Viktor jutted out his lower lip in a small pout, “I see…”

I took this as my cue to leave as I skated to the opening in the rink and quickly pulled my skate guards on and stuffed the Viktor bag in my back pocket. In my heist to fetch my phone from the music dock I hadn’t realised the platinum haired man was now behind me.

 

“Do you live here?” he asked innocently. I squeaked out in surprise and spun quickly to face him. Viktor was scratching the back of his head nervously, he smiled sheepishly for spooking me.

 

My palms shook as I tucked my phone deeply in my pocket, “Y-yes. I’m in the neighborhood… my friends own the rink,” I replied slowly.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I was just wondering if you come around often, I could use a rink mate while I’m here. Also,” Viktor put the hand that was behind his head to rest on his hip, smiling confidently, “I was hoping you’d join me for drinks?”

 

Is… is he hitting on me?! There’s no way he meant that to sound like a date! Right?! Surely I’m overviewing it. My face felt like the surface of the sun, and I’m pretty sure my lips were quivering. What was functioning? I think my brain forgot how to breathe correctly, “D-drinks?” there was barely any tone to my voice.

 

Viktor chuckled once, “Yeah, like coffee if you don’t fancy anything heavy. I rarely get time to vacation, and I’d love to know the area a little more, what better way to be shown around than by a local?” he winked, and in that moment I swear the Earth stopped moving.

 

I couldn’t get myself to respond, just staring wide eyed at the god before me. He was close enough that his scent cascaded over me, making it even harder to think straight, it was heavier due to the skating and sweating from earlier. Was the room swaying, or is that just me?

Viktor took note of my silence and seemed to panic, thinking he crossed a line, “I’m sorry, that was very forward of me. You don’t have to of course, I just thought maybe…” his blue eyes shifted to the ice rink briefly before returning to me, slight hurt swimming in his irises, “It was a silly request.”

 

What are you doing!? Say something! The poor man is confused, what are you, a coward? Speak! My brain yelled at me and I some how found my vocal cords, “No! No it’s okay!” I exclaimed waving my hands in front of me frantically, “I just never expected you to ask me of all people is all!” I swallowed hard, trying to calm my racing heart and blubbering mouth.

 

Viktor smiled at me fondly, clearly finding my stuttering amusing, “And why not you?” Viktor stepped closer to me, I’m surprised I didn’t flinch, “you’re a beautiful skater, Yuuri,” He searched my eyes, “I’m sure you have so much you could show me.”

 

Did he purr or am I fantasizing again? This is a dream right? I took a deep breath. Viktor’s alluring scent swirled in my lungs and I was instantly dizzy. Is his face getting closer? My brain was asking way too many questions.

 

The doors leading to the lobby opened suddenly knocking me to my senses and I blinked quickly. Viktor turned to inspect as well. In the doorway was Nishigori looking around a bit before spotting us in the corner, “Ah Yuuri, Mr. Nikiforov, the class is coming soon and I have to zamboni the ice. Are you both finished?”

 

I nodded quickly, “Yes! Sorry Nishigori,” I apologised on impulse. But the he only waved me off knowingly before wandering back into lobby, likely to grab the zamboni keys.

 

“I’m sorry, Viktor, for cutting into your practice. It was fun!” I brushed past Viktor to head to doors and get out of my skates, wanting to be far from the alpha before I did something stupid.

 

But Viktor caught me before I could get far, a warm hand landing on my shoulder to stop me, “wait!” he dropped his hand giving me space just as quickly as he grabbed me, “are drinks okay? Will I see you again?” He almost sounded desperate.

 

Kicking my fears aside I turned and smiled at him, “coffee sounds wonderful,” I replied.

 

Viktor seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief quietly to himself, “are you busy tonight?”

 

I bit my lip, debating. Mai still had her lessons and would be here soon… Yuuko could bring her home for me if I asked, I hope. Taking the risk I shook my head slowly, “I’d be okay with tonight. Shall we pack up?”

 

Viktor’s smile grew, it was almost heart shaped, “of course!”

 

We both walked out to the lobby and grabbed our bags from Nishigori. Viktor walked away first and Nishigori smirked at me with a teasing look and I glared, begging with my eyes for him not to say anything. He only chuckled and sauntered out to the rink to zamboni the ice with a wink.

 

I sighed, knowing full well he’d tell Yuuko eventually, I was not ready for that phone call. Taking the closest bench to me I removed my skates, cleaned the blades of water and packed them away with care. Viktor stood beside me as I zipped up, his bag was slung over his shoulders and black button up coat hugged his perfect body, a gray scarf wrapped loosely over his neck. I was overly conscious of my every move as I donned my own worn out blue coat, I pushed my glasses up my nose in nervousness.

 

“You wear glasses?” Viktor asked as we exited the building, following me as I lead the way to my favorite cafe.

 

“Ah, y-yes. I’ve bad eyesight since I was around twelve I think.” I answered, it was surprisingly easy to speak with the living legend despite my nerves. I didn’t know if it was because he made it easy to make conversation or because I already knew what it was like to be up close and personal with him as I grinded into his lap last night… I mentally shook my head, no that definitely made it worse.  

 

Viktor gave his full attention, surprisingly intrigued by the new information, “how does that affect your skating? Do you wear contacts?”

 

“Uhm, no. Well I did, when I skated in competitions as junior, but now I only do when I work.” I stated simply.

 

The silver man’s smile and eyes brightened, “so you do skate competitively!” He exclaimed.  

 

I looked at him in shock, crap, “Ah, yes, I did, but only in the past. I dropped before debuting as a senior,” I hurried my words, nearly stumbling.

 

Viktor pursed his lips, “why’s that? Your skating today clearly showed your potential… a little rough here and there,” I inwardly cringed at the tiny critique, “but otherwise flawless.”

 

I turned my head away from my childhood inspiration to look ahead, the cafe just a block away now, “life,” I smiled sadly and glanced briefly to Viktor, “I won’t bore you with the details,” Turning my head away from him I pressed the crosswalk light button and waited for it indicate we could cross.

 

Viktor was silent beside me for a moment, I was afraid I’d offended him but I didn’t dare give him more of my life story then that. We crossed in silence.

 

Just before we reached the cafe doors Viktor spoke up, “I can tell you enjoy the ice just as much as any professional skater, if not more. I won’t push for more, but I’m happy you haven’t given it up completely.”

 

Turning to look at him in surprise at the kind words I was graced by his beautiful smile. Sadness was there in his eyes, the kinda pity I hated seeing on others when they looked at me, along with underlying curiosity, but I could tell he meant every word, “thank you, Viktor.” I whispered with a small smile and held the door open for him to enter the medium sized cafe, “I present to you, Warm Expressions, my favorite place for coffee and handmade pastries,”  I watched Viktor enter the establishment and take in the area.

 

Warm Expressions was a family owned cafe but was well known and thrived on regular locals and tourists. The whole place was set up with bean bags, wooden chairs with matching tables, and soft alternative music played from a updated jukebox the family found and fixed. The counter was deep brown with a black top, the menu was black chalkboard with white chalk handwriting labeling different drinks and their prices. I led Viktor to the front where we placed our orders, the barista smiled gently at us, knowing me personally she asked if I’d like the usual,  I nodded with an embarrassed blush. Viktor ordered one of the sweetest drinks on the menu and we took a seat at one the tables.

 

“So,” Viktor folded his arms on the table, “what do locals do around this area for fun?” he asked with a interest grin.

 

I laughed softly, “work usually, but we find entertainment at the malls and stores scattered around.”

 

Viktor placed a finger to his lips, “something tells me you don’t get out too much,” he teased.

 

My face heated, “I don’t have much time to do so, so… no not really,” I smiled sheepishly at him.

 

The barista brought us our drinks and I thanked her as I sipped mine slowly, letting the hot liquid warm my chilled body. Viktor sipped his thoughtfully, suddenly his eyes widened and he pulled the drink from his lips, “вкусно!” he exclaimed with a happy smile and drank more in heavy chugs. I giggled at his antics, unable to hold back.

 

“Vkusno?” I asked, feeling as though I butchered the foreign word a bit.

 

Viktor placed his coffee cup down with a grin, “it’s Russian for ‘tasty’. This is probably one of the best caramel macchiatos I’ve ever had,” he sipped more of his coffee.

 

I smiled in pride, “I’m glad,” feeling confident I decided to take a chance, “so what about you? Why are you vacationing here? I’d think you’d choose a place a bit more… luxurious?”

 

Viktor was thoughtful as he place his cup down to look at me, a finger once again returning to his lip as he winked and smirked mischievously, “Tell no one, but I’m not supposed to be on vacation at all,” He lowered his finger and wove his hands on the table and stared at them, “I should have my nose deep in the ice training for the season but… well between you and me I needed a break.”

 

I tilted my head at his words, I could faintly smell his unease from here, “a break? What do you mean?”

 

Viktor looked up at me from between his silver lashes, and smiled teasingly, “life,” he echoed my earlier response. I bit my lip again and sipped my drink, not pressing for details as he’d done with me, it wasn’t my place to ask either.

Time passed like that as we exchanged conversation. Viktor asked mostly about the neighborhood, and of the stores in the area where one could ‘spend a pretty penny’, too which I answered with smiles. Speaking with Viktor in such a domestic setting was unearthing, I still had a hard time determining if it was all real to begin with, worried I would wake up in my apartment the next time I blinked my eyes. But every time he was still there, twisting his now empty coffee cup between his hands as he spoke animatedly about every subject. I couldn’t help my wandering eyes, taking in his features; from the way his lip would curl when he spoke of things he liked, to his long fingers as the spanned out when he would speak with his hands. He truly was the the most beautiful thing in the room, to think he wanted to spend this time with me… I wove my fingers together under the table while trying to continue eye contact with the pro skater, my palms were starting to sweat, nerves trying hard to tear me down.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor tilted his head a bit as he noticed the shift in my composure.

 

Flinching straight in my chair was smiled as big as I could, “Yes?”

 

The silver haired man smiled gently, “your phone is ringing.” he stated simply.

 

Once he pointed it out I felt the nagging vibrations and the shrill sound of my ringtone, “Oh, excuse me!” Viktor waved me off and sat back in his chair to look out the window while I answered my phone without looking at the contact name.

 

“Hello?” I answered, inwardly cringing at my automatic customer service voice.

 

“Yuuri?” it was Yuuko’s voice, “where are you? Practice ended ten minutes ago, you’re never late,” she scolded.

 

I pulled the phone from my face too look at the time, true to her words I was ten minutes late picking up Mai, and I had forgotten to ask Yuuko to take her home for me, I mentally kicked myself, “I’m so sorry, Yuuko, I’ll be right there!”

 

“Did you get caught up in something? All you have to do is ask and I can take care of her you know,” she teased, but I could her underlying worry.

 

“No, no, I’m close. I can be right there,” I hurried my words, I caught Viktor’s curious gaze and I smiled apologetically at him.

 

“Alright,” she drawled, “Mai’s pretty tuckered out, hurry her home will you?”

 

“Of course, thanks, Yuuko.”

 

Yuuko brushed me off and hung up, I put my phone back in my pocket and fixed myself to stand, “I’m so sorry, Viktor, I-” I stopped myself from explaining myself too far, worried about telling him about needing to pick up my daughter, “my friend needs me, so I must take my leave.”

 

Viktor pushed himself up from his chair, “I understand, thank you for showing me to this lovely cafe. I enjoyed spending time with you.” he rose a hand to me and I took it and shook it once, enjoying the warmth of his fingers.

 

I swallowed once, thinking this may be the last time I see him I felt my heart sink, “Uhm, will you be returning to the rink any time soon?” I asked, staring at the wood flooring wishing I could sink below them.

 

I heard Viktor chuckle, it sounded like music, “you stole my question, Yuuri,” I glanced at him and my face heated releasing the meaning behind the response, “I need to keep some kind of training while I’m here, I’ll try to fit myself into any opening Ice Castle has. I was gonna ask if you’d like to join me, I need someone to watch my practice so I’m safe to do higher difficulty jumps,” Viktor’s blue eyes were pleading, “I loved skating with you today, I’d enjoy doing it again. Maybe I could even show you a thing or two?” he tempted.

 

I didn’t need much more temptation than that, he could demand I only stay in the lobby and I would’ve happily accepted.  I nodded quickly, “If you’re okay with me being there I’d love to help in anyway,” watching Viktor’s face brighten at my words was a satisfying feeling, “Oh, I do work kind of sporadically, I can’t promise to always be available, I hope you understand.”

 

I didn’t want to make promises I couldn’t keep, especially with Viktor. Taking care of Mai was my first priority, on top of my jobs at Black Ice and at Brook’s Dine In, it would be slightly difficult to meet with Viktor as often as I’d like.

 

“I understand completely, shall we exchange numbers, to plan better?” Viktor started to pull his phone from his pocket and my head whirled.

 

“A-are you sure? I don’t know if-”

 

Viktor held his phone out for me to take, it was unlocked and in the new contacts page, “I don’t mind, and besides it’s the fastest way to get hold of each other. I’m friends with all kind of amazing skaters,” he silenced me with a wink, my that didn’t stop my head from spinning.

 

I quickly typed my info into his phone, I handed it back before clumsy unlocking my own phone, navigating to the new contacts page and giving it too him. I felt my knees shaking as he calmly typed in his info with a deep smile on his face, it was the face of a child on Christmas. Viktor placed my phone in my awaiting hands.

 

“I can message you my next practice time?” He asked. I only nodded dumbly.

 

Viktor smirked, nodded once and walked towards Warm Expressions’ exit, he turned slightly and waved cheerfully at me, “Goodbye, Yuuri! Till next time!”

 

I was rooted in place, still watching the door where he left.

 

I met Viktor again, I skated with the living legend of the skating world, I have the most popular alpha’s number in my phone… best of all, I get to see him again.

 

My cheeks began to hurt from the smile growing on my lips, my fingers clenched around my phone. I jolted from my dreamy state when said phone chimed, notifying me of an email I just received. Swiping the notification away I jogged from the cafe back to the rink remembering Mai needed me to get her still. But my giddy smile stayed on my face the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Im so sorry for the jumpiness of this chapter and having it be so short.  
> I hope you enjoy Viktor and Yuuri's first "domestic" time together! I was fun to write. I didn't wanna write Yuuri too skittish and cowardly, considering the man danced on Viktor's lap not even 24 hours before seeing him again! xD that's got to give you some kind of confidence, even if said man doesn't recognize you >->
> 
> I have a lot in store for this story~ I hope everyone enjoys it thus far~ I promise a more fulfilling chapter in the future! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!  
> Please comment your thoughts~ your comments are my fuel and writing power!!!  
> Cheers~! <3


	5. Call It Love and Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Im back with a new chapter and it hasnt been too terribly long this time!   
> I wrote this all in one day, since its my day off. *wipes away sweat* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, theres a lot in this chapter, and I mean A LOT. 
> 
> prepare thy self!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader commented on a very important detail I left out in the last chapter. 
> 
> I must explain now that Viktor can not smell Yuuri because he is wearing scent blockers which make him smell like a beta instead of omega.   
> If Yuuri wasn't wearing scent blockers, Viktor would defiantly be able to recognize him.   
> Yuuri can smell Viktor strongly though because Viktor doesn't wear blockers, most Alphas don't. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope that clears up some confusion! Sorry for that!

 

To say my life felt like a fantasy for the past week and a half was an understatement. Day ten and I was still convinced I messed up a jump during a practice, hit my head on the unforgiving ice and I was currently in a lifelong coma. Viktor and I met up almost everyday for ice skating practice. There were a few days where I just couldn’t make it, due to exhaustion from dancing the night before, or I took on an extra shift at Brook’s. Those days felt oddly empty not being able to see Viktor. 

 

After each practice we seemed to grow a little closer, Viktor chatted more than usual, asking questions related to the city or about my favorite skating maneuvers At one point we got in a heated discussion about the difficulty and undying desire to do a quad axel, we both knew it was impossible and would never happen in our life times, but that didn’t stop us from being frustrated by it, laughing when we both admitted to trying a few times and failing miserably. Talking with Viktor also go easier with each meeting, but it also helped that he was so easy to talk with. He never pried further than necessary, satisfied enough with my replies as they were. He would smile, friendly offer encouragement and met me where I was in our talks, never pushing me past where I was comfortable. It was sweet, and my admiration for him only grew with every passing second. 

 

Our practices usually included normal warm ups and easy spins and jumps. After a while we’d work on jumps, watching the other and offering pointers. Viktor had more to say on my jumps, mostly due to the fact that I was out of competitive shape, that one stung a bit. But I took in the advice like life water, using it and executing jumps like I’d never have before. Viktor’s proud smiles were just the icing on the cake. After rigorous practice we’d work on Viktor’s choreography for his upcoming season, being able to see the workings of one of his new programs was like a dream come true and I felt like a fanboy watching my idol glide over the ice like a God. Before the end of practice we found joy in cooling down with random skating, letting the media player shuffle and whatever it landed on we had to skate to. Some days were slow and soft, full of smooth gliding and ina beaurs. Others were fast and full of laughter and heated stares, those were some of my favorites.

 

It was our eighth time together on the ice today. I was currently practicing jumps while Viktor did figure eights to practice balance, like the man even needed it. The day was easy and to be honest, a bit more lazy than the others. Viktor looked tired today, he hid it well under his smile. But I could still see it in his eyes, it was a look I knew well as I had tried to hide that same look millions of times before. I too was exhausted, I had work tonight, on top of having to work at Brook’s a few hours ago. But I had to see Viktor today, the longing to see him ate me away as I tried to sleep after I got off my shift at Brook’s. I had told Viktor I wasn’t coming today, but I ended up in my gear and stepping on the ice, much to Viktor’s excited and surprise, forty minutes later. 

 

Viktor promised a slower day so I didn’t tire myself out completely, but I could now see that the slow day was needed for him as well. He skated with a lost look in his eyes. It made a pull in my chest. I tried multiple times to speak with him, mostly random things, and after asking about Makkachin, he seemed to light back up again.  

 

“You know about my Makka?” he had asked shocked.

 

I had only giggled at his words, he was adorable. I nodded and explained that reading and watching interviews with him and Makkachin were my favorites, “You always looked happier, when Makka was there or you spoke about her.” I explained. 

 

Viktor’s eyes were warm pools as he talked animatedly about his poodle while we skated, I was happy to see him genuinely smiling again.

 

I turned to look at Viktor before setting up my jump at one point. He was staring at me, his gaze warm enough to melt the ice. I felt my face heat up instantly, the small smile on his lips burned into my memory as I set up my jump and kicked myself off the ice. I knew it wasn’t going to end well before I heard Viktor call out my name in panic. 

 

I felt my ankle give way under my weight, felt the cold impact of my body on the ice. Thank god I didn’t hit my head. 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s worried voice was by my side in that instant, I could feel his warm fingers under my arms as  he sat me up slowly to sit on the ice.

 

“Don’t worry I didn’t hit my head,” I replied with an apologetic smile, knowing that’d be the first question he’d ask. Viktor huffed out a sigh of relief but made a slow descent to my feet with his hands.

 

“That’s good, but I saw that ankle,” he prodded the area softly, but I still winced under his touch, for more than one reason, I breathed in a sharp gasp. Viktor inspected my ankle with expert eyes, turning my ankle extremely slowly to judge my pain and the severity of the sprain. Viktor closed his eyes, smiling sadly, “fortunately it’s just a minor sprain, you must of unconsciously evened out your weight before impact, which is good. Good news is you’ll be fine with elevation and ice for a few hours, bad news is no skating for the rest of the day.” Viktor poked my nose teasingly with a grin. 

 

I hung my head, sighing, I scowled at the ice under me, “I’m sorry, Viktor,” I whispered in shame. Brought down by simply getting distracted by his presence.

 

“Hey,” Viktor’s gloved fingers found my chin and pushed my head up to look at him, he was too close and I froze in place. Viktor’s expression was soft, no sign of ill intent or anger, “it happens, don’t beat yourself up over it, besides, I’ve had my fair share of spills too, everyone does.” Viktor winked, his silvery blonde eyelashes fluttering gently. 

 

“R-right…” I whispered, in the silence. It was easily quiet in that moment, Viktor stared into my eyes and I felt like he could pick apart my soul, and I’d let him without hesitation. I didn’t realize my mouth was open till I breathed in, inhaling his spiked scent from his closeness, and my head went foggy. It was weird, after having Mai alphas lost their appealing scent over the years, and after working at Black Ice the smell of an alpha made me almost sick. But Viktor, his scent was so different. Where most alphas smelt of heavy spice and musk, Viktor was more like light cinnamon and fresh snow fall with a hint of florals. It wasn’t overpowering, it was inviting. I was glad I remembered my scent blockers everyday so Viktor never noticed my omega scent, I leave my blockers off during my dancing, using it as an edge in my dancing to bring in an audience. If I’d left my blockers off now, Viktor would surly recognise me.  But being able to smell Viktor’s unblocked smell all week while on the ice was a blessing and a curse, I was addicted at this point I’m sure. But why his scent? Why didn’t his turn me away and beckoned me? 

 

My daydream broke when I saw Viktor slowly lean in, panicking I pulled away and tried to stand using my good leg, “I’ll go rest it, you continue practice.” once further from Viktor and his scent the clearer I could think.

 

Viktor was at my side faster than a bullet, sliding his arm around my waist and throwing mine over his shoulder to steady me and slowly towed me to the side of the rink, “I don’t mind stopping for today,” Viktor started but I put my hand up to stop him. We had reached the opening in the rink and wobbled out, grabbing my blade covers and sitting on the benches to pull my skates off. 

 

“Viktor, don’t worry about me. I have compression socks in my bag and Nishigori will have a ice packs in the back room I can use. I promise to use the time to heal if you promise to finish your practice.” I compromised with him, using my ‘mom’ voice that Yuuko said was one of my greatest weapons. 

 

The silver haired man looked torn, but otherwise stood straight and put his hands to his hips, smiling fondly, “very well. Make sure to keep it elevated.” he ordered.

 

I scuffled, “yes coach.” I teased. Viktor seemed slightly taken back but shook his head and returned to the ice. 

 

I was able to get Nishigori to bring an ice pack and my skate bag to me after I texted him. He scolded me for making such a dumb mistake but I paid him little mind, my mind and eyes on the living legend on the ice in front of me. I iced my ankle for the last hour of practice, offering claps and small cheers of encouragement when Viktor did a jump or a perfect step sequence. I also offered a spectators eye on his form during his program practice. For the last bit of our time in the rink Viktor did some random skating like we always did. The media player decided that today was a great day to play more more ‘goofy’ songs, but rules were rules, and Viktor had to skate to them. I laughed myself nearly off my seat when Viktor skated in a large mohawk circle attempting to twerk to ‘Anaconda’. 

 

When the song finished I grabbed the remote and paused the music, I was still laughing, and I could hear Viktor’s peels of laughter from the center of the rink where he was trying to catch his breath, “oh my god, let’s stop,” I paused to giggle, a twerking Viktor still on replay in my head, “You’re gonna kill me.”

 

Viktor glided to the exit of the rink with a huge grin, “I really don’t want to kill you anymore today,” we laughed as he untied his skates in the lobby and tied his nice black shoes back on.

 

“How’s the ankle?” he asked, eyeing me as I pulled the compression sock on and sliding into my tennis shoes. The ice stopped the swelling and it didn’t hurt to horribly to walk. 

 

“Better, I should be fine to work tonight,” I smiled then shut my mouth quick, I never told Viktor I worked late.

 

“Tonight, huh?” he hummed as he packed his skates with care, not fully paying attention.

 

“Uh, yes. I work a graveyard shift tonight,” it wasn’t a lie, but I still shook in worry.

 

“Just try to keep as much weight off it as you can,” he grinned at me, slinging his bag over his shoulders, “don’t over do it,” He bit his lower lip, “if it’s not too much though… would you like to join me and Makka on a walk? I haven’t taken her out much, and talking about her today made me miss her. And maybe a little stretching on the ankle will help?” he seemed unsure, nervous to ask. I smiled at him, not ready to leave his side quite yet either. 

 

“I’d love to,” I got up, walking to Nishigori to give him my bag, I’d be here tomorrow to help Yuuko with classes, it was easier to leave them here with him than hauling them back and forth. 

Viktor talked about Yakov and how he was good at scaring newbies, but how warm hearted he really was, as he led the way to where he was currently staying with Chris. Chris knew of my outing with the living skating legend, as Viktor had apparently been sharing all the ‘dirty secrets’ with him at the end of each day we had together and the stipper bar owner loved to tease me about it when I was working, making me wish I could disappear in a hole in the earth somewhere. I begged him not to tell Viktor it was me as Eros that night, but Chris only laughed and proclaimed that he’d never break the ‘contact’ and plus it was too much fun teasing me and seeing Viktor so happy for once. That last one made me smile to myself and glow with a small amount of pride. 

 

“Would you like to come inside?” Viktor asked suddenly, knocking me from my daydream. I looked up at him with confusion, he only laughed, “would you like to come in,” he asked again gesturing to the luxurious home in front of us, oh, we’re here already.

 

Staring at the large home in mild shock I was instantly curious. I’d never seen the inside of Chris’ home, and just from looking at the outside, the inside must be just as impressive. I nodded once, a weak smile on my lips as I prayed Chris wasn’t home. 

 

Viktor guided me up to the front door, a large dark red with black handle. The silver haired man pulled out a key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and holding it open for me to follow, I did so cautiously. 

 

“Ah, Chris must be with his husband tonight, he mentioned he worked tonight so they must of taken sometime to go out for awhile. You know, I always seem to forget that man’s name, don’t tell Chris though,” he teased as he led the way into the home and I was completely awestruck. 

 

Chris’ house was gorgeous, there wasn’t a mess anywhere, just the small sign of life from the blankets and pillows strown about on the black suede couch and cream colored carpet. The ceilings were high, and different lights lit up the living room.  Light brown walls were covered in paintings and photographs, a black cabinet filled with nice dishes and niknaks sat in a corner. It was warm in the home as well, no cold spots or dark areas. It was so different from my own apartment, with run down appliances. 

 

Before I was able to appreciate more of the home I heard rushed pattering on the carpeted floors and the yelps of barking. Not a second later a large brown poodle rushed into the living room, promptly knocking me to the floor. Makkachin’s paws held me down as she licked the entire surface of my face happily. I yelled in laughter trying to get away from her slobbering tongue. 

 

“Makka! What about daddy?” Viktor whined in faked sadness besides us, I could easily hear the humor in his voice from watching his pet knock his visitor to the ground. 

 

Makka’s head shot up to look a Viktor once he heard his voice, her pink tongue lolled from her mouth as she jumped from me to Viktor. Viktor, braced for the impact, merely stumbled a bit once the large dog pounced on him. I pushed myself up watching as Viktor cooed at the large poodle, fluffing her curls around her face. 

 

“Sorry about that, I’m convinced she still thinks she’s a puppy despite her age,” Viktor apologised for Makkachin’s antics.

 

I only laughed, stroking the curls on Makkachins’s back, “If I go out by large paws and a slobbering tongue, just know I went out happily,” I joked. 

 

The living legend only laughed loudly, “agreed!” 

 

We spent the next few minutes petting Makkachin and praising her for just existing. Her tail never stopped as she received attention from the both of us. After taking a moment to get her leash on we were out the door. Viktor led us to a park not far from Chris’ home, one where Makka could run freely. 

The park was medium sized, but big enough to fit a large playground and wide spread grass and trees. There were no children on the grounds today, too cold I guessed. Viktor leant down to undo Makka’s leash and let her roam. She leapt forward once free, nose glued to the ground and tail high with a slow wag as she investigated every blade of grass and tree. Viktor watched he foundly, not a least bit worried that she’d stray too far as she’d look up every once and awhile to see where we were. 

 

I got into asking Viktor about his skating career abit more, which he gladly rambled about, hands deep in his pockets and nose blushed pink from the cold, “... and I’ve been hooked ever since. I loved surprising my audience, nothing made me happier… but, lately nothing surprises them anymore, my fans and the judges just expect me to be amazing, so when I do they just aren’t as captivated. My success has become boring I guess. Winning became boring for me as well, it almost felt like I didn’t deserve my most recent medals,” Viktor’s eyes looked up to the sky for a moment as he sighed, “I needed a break you know? To find myself again, or discover something new, or…” he looked over at me with a sad smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “think about retirement.”

 

We both stopped walking a while ago, Makkachin not far from us as she dug a small hole in the cold Earth. I looked from Viktor to the ground slowly, not knowing what to say, “I’m so sorry, Viktor. I know it’s not much from a silly fan but,” I put the most genuine smile on my face as I could, grabbing his gloved hand without realizing it, “as your friend, I feel you have a lot more to do on the ice that you haven’t discovered yet. You never stopped surprising me, at least.” 

 

Viktor stared at our entwined hands before looking up to me in shock, his eyes reminded me of sparkling ocean water when the sun broke through clouds and glittered off the surface, “Thank you, Yuuri,” He lifted our hands, kissing the back of my gloved one, and despite the cover I swore I could feel the warmth of his lips through the cloth. 

 

Viktor dropped our hands but kept them together as we continued around the park. 

 

“So tell me about how you got into skating? There has to be a fun story to that,” Viktor smirked at me, and I could tell he didn’t want to speak anymore of his career. I felt my smile waver a bit.

 

“Well it wasn’t too exciting really. I grew up in Hasetsu Japan, got into skating really young. Yuuko helped me a lot then, teaching me everything and mom put me through classes,” I felt my blush before I kept talking about my real motivator, “Yuuko showed me your programs one day when I was around fourteen or thirteen and I instantly fell for your skating. Me and Yuuko used to replicate how you did pretty much everything,” I smiled at the memory of me and Yuuko spending hours trying to mimic Viktor when we should’ve been practicing.

 

Viktor giggled, “I feel honored I was such an influential teacher without knowing about it,” I blushed hard and Viktor laughed, “When did you start skating competitively?”

 

Viktor had asked questions simullar in the past, and I answered vaguely, but I decided that I could tell him more, hoping to raise his spirits somehow, “well I did little competitions when I was young, I got a few medals here and there, despite my nerves. I decided to start as a junior when I was fifteen. It got harder, but I hated to lose. I won quite a bit of gold, mostly silver, but I ranked high and qualified for nationals throughout my junior career.”

 

Viktor nodded, “wow, to be that good as a junior is amazing. But you said you didn’t make it to be a senior?” Viktor asked confused. 

 

I nodded sadly in response, “the end of my skating career wasn’t a nice one… I moved out with Yuuko and Nishigori who were married and wanted to live in the states and had saved up for a skating rink here, I turned nineteen before we left.  I wanted to attend college for a year and I found a coach willing to take me on due to my years as a junior. I used Yuuko’s rink for practice and went to school. I wanted to take a year to get really good, I wanted to be on the same level as you, to make it to the Grand Prix Finals. But, life ended up having other plans for me,”

I unconsciously squeezed Viktor’s hand, I forgot we were still linked.

 

“Did you get injured?” Viktor whispered loud enough for me to hear, “or was it money?” 

 

I was blank in my facial expressions, remembering my mistakes, the ones that ruined my dreams from childhood, my chest was tight, “no… and yes. I was stupid, in college I met someone who I fell pretty hard for. They didn’t really support my ice skating, but at the time all I wanted was to please them… I skipped practices to be with them. Over time Celestino stopped asking me to come and I’d show up when I could get away.” I felt the anger course through me, the disappointment I placed on everyone. 

 

“So, they gave up on you because you had a partner?” he asked.

 

“I gave up on them for my partner…” I corrected, “and it was the worst mistake I ever made. Once senior debuts started I failed miserably on the first day, my programs were unperfected. Triples became doubles and singles. I fell in dead last. On the last day for the long program I become sick and didn’t know why, I blamed it on nerves. But with that on top of everything else made me fall hard and I refused to get up again. I was disqualified.” I felt hot tears on my cheeks, At some point I must've started crying, “When I got home, Celestino, Yuuko and Nishigori sat me down to tell me to leave my partner or leave skating. Feeling discouraged from the competition I decided on my partner and left.”

 

I didn’t have to look at Viktor to know he was looking at me with a sad gaze, I could feel it burning into the side of my face, “your partner must be special then, to leave an entire career.” Viktor was trying to understand, and I didn’t blame him for being confused, my decisions were stupid and led to my well deserved fall. There was another tone in his voice I barely detected though, jealousy?

 

I laughed out a forced chuckle, “no. We both were equally stupid, they left me to fend for myself. In my condition I couldn’t return to the ice, nor did I feel I had the right to. I helped Yuuko at the rink and got a few jobs. Made my living here, in the end, it wasn’t all bad.” I finally turned to living skating legend, the man I admired for nearly my whole life, and smiled a true smile.

 

I could see Viktor bristle slightly, “They left you, after everything you sacrificed?” he seemed angry, a reaction I wasn’t expecting. 

 

“Yes. I should’ve seen it coming to be honest. I was young, dumb and blind. I paid for my mistakes and I live with them. But I’m not unhappy.” I replied calmly.

 

Viktor’s shoulders relaxed, he sighed, facing me, “I’m sorry your dreams were taken from you,” He wiped the drying tears from my cheeks, “I can’t imagine why someone would do such a thing. But…. I’m glad you’re doing well now, and that you’re happy,” I smiled at him, and his eyes wrinkled as he looked closer, “for the most part.” he whispered but I barely heard him. Before I could ask he called Makkachin, the poodle bounded to us without hesitation. I scratched behind her ears as Viktor relatched her leash, leading us back to Chris’. 

 

“We should get back, you have work, and I have volunteer work tomorrow.” Viktor said the words with pride. 

 

I sniffled in the cold air, letting it clear my mind, “Volunteer work?”

 

The silver haired man grinned, “yep! I told Yuuko I’d show up to help with a few things.”

 

I blinked at him, “what are you doing?” I was trying to go through the many things Yuuko could’ve asked him for. 

 

He held a gloved finger up to his lips, “That’s a secret, maybe I’ll see you?”

 

I shrugged, “maybe. I work but I’ll be there tomorrow for awhile.”

 

“Great!” we reached Chris’ home a few minutes later, Viktor let Makkachin in and turned to me, “would like to come in again? I could make hot chocolate?” I smirked at his desperate tone.

 

“I got to get home, I do have work tonight, remember?” 

 

Viktor pouted, his shoulders hung in an overdone display of defeat, “alright,” an idea seemed to shine through his eyes, in the next moment he lent down quick and placed a kiss on my cheek, pulling back just as quickly, I gaped at him, “I loved hanging out and speaking with you today, Yuuri. I’m glad I met you.”

 

I was frozen in place, but a smile broke across my face, “thank you, Viktor.”

 

~                                  ~ ~

 

The night at Black Ice went rather quickly, I did my easier performances, not wanting to hurt my ankle further and made decent in tips. I avoided Chris as much as possible that night, his teasing was relentless. Phichit was like a journalist, constantly asking questions and demanding all the details. I had told him everything, and I felt bad that I only told him about Viktor, but he was the easiest to gossip with. To be honest it helped with my nerves in a way only a friend could achieve.

 

We walked home that night again, he wished me luck with Viktor with a wink and I walked the rest of the way home grinning. Mai wouldn’t be there tonight, she was with Yuuko and the triplets again since there was practice tomorrow. But I was happy knowing I’d have her to myself tomorrow night. I missed her, I wished she was here so I could bush her hair and talk to her about her day. She was my true anchor in life, keeping me tied to the ground with a level head.

 

I thought about Viktor and how much I had told him today as I walked into my shabby apartment. I should’ve been anxious as I told him how my skating career was crushed liked broken ice, I should’ve been worried I said too much and drove him away, but I didn’t. I felt lighter almost, the words left my mouth so easily, like telling him would somehow make me feel better, and I did. Viktor’s reaction had surprised me, I saw the sadness and pity like everyone had always given me, but he was angry, and when he spoke he wasn’t angry with me, but with the person I threw my life away for. He seemed jealous too, for what I wasn’t entirely sure. 

 

Tired from the day I curled up on the makeshift bed on the floor futon, piling as much of the blankets on my body and cuddling Mai’s pillow to my chest, letting her scent calm me and drift me off to sleep. 

 

~ ~  ~

 

“Mommy!” I heard a familiar yell out behind me. On instinct I sunk to my knees on the ice and spun around to face my daughter as he skated right into my open arms. 

 

“Mai, my baby,” I nuzzled her hair, scenting her. She smelt of cherry blossoms,  and all my unease easily melted to nothing in that moment, I was so happy to have her in my arms. I let her be the one to pull away and I gazed lovingly at her face, taking in her flushed cheeks and happy grin. Her brown eyes like tiny truffles. 

 

“Mommy, are you going to help with lessons today?” despite her giddy emotions she kept perfect balance on her blades, I was so proud of her progress. 

 

I nodded, tucking a wayward strand of brown hair behind her ear, “Yep, Yuuko asked me to help. Ready to show me how much you’ve improved?” 

 

Mai nodded excitedly, “I’m really good, mommy! I’ll show you a spin a learned!” She then skated off, no wobble in her steps, to spin a few times, arms crossed of her chest to keep her momentum. She didn’t go very fast, and when she stopped her arms spread out a bit to keep balance, but she held beautifully.

 

When she skated back to me I kissed her on the forehead, she giggled when I praised her. Yuuko entered the rink then, calling the kids. Mai joined the group and I stood beside Yuuko. 

 

Yuuko and I helped the kids do their drills, skating around cones, stopping correctly and lifting their foot to skate on one blade. Mai did everything that was asked, and would ask me constantly if it looked okay. She was confident but had some of my unease coursing through her, which I soothed by instructing tiny fixes and praises. Her classmates also did well, some even showing promise, but Mai, she shined brighter. At least in my eyes. 

 

Yuuko clapped around forty-five minutes later, gathering the kids, “Alright, I’m so proud of all of you, you’re all doing so well that I decided to give you all a little surprise!” Yuuko bounced on her skates, but didn’t lose her footing. 

 

The children all cheered in excitement, chattering with each other about what it could be, some guessed it was a snack of some kind. I leaned in to whisper to Yuuko, “What’s the surprise?” 

 

She looked over at me and only grinned, I’m shocked it didn’t split her face, “It’s a present for you too.” with that she skated past the kids and stumbled to the door and held it open, letting a figure inside. 

 

“Viktor?!” I exclaimed. Shocked as Viktor Nikiforov walked through the doors, waving at the kids and smiling as they cheered. Then he caught my eyes and grinned even bigger, waving more enthusiastically at me. 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor walked to the ice, removing his guards and stepping on the frozen surface. The kids surrounded him, asking him multiple questions at once. Viktor tried to answer but it was drowned out by giggles and loud youthful voices.

 

“He knows who you are?” Yuuko asked, confused. She skated to my side, and I swallowed hard. 

 

“I- we-,” I took a breath, “We’ve kinda been, skating together for over a week…” I mentally prepared myself for her detonation. 

 

“A week!? And you didn’t tell me?! Yuuri!” She was talking a raised mom voice, and I shrunk out of her reach.

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” I hushed my words, trying to stay calm, “ I was! I promise, I just, didn’t know what to say…” I twisted my hands, hoping I’d just become one with the ice and never have to face anyone again, but of course we don’t all get what we want. 

 

Yuuko sighed  harshly, clearly upset, her hand found my shoulder and I flinched, worried she’d break me, “Well, you ruined half my surprise… but I’m also kinda happy you’ve been hanging out. I’ve noticed you’re much brighter lately, now I know why.” I glanced at her cautiously, and she was smirking, she had revenge in her eyes, I gulped. 

 

She let me go and went to the kids to get them away from Viktor’s legs, ordering them to stand in an organized group.

 

Viktor came to my side, he had slight fear in his eyes, “I love kids, but in a group they could take down a russian bear.” 

 

That broke me into a fit of giggles, the skating legend joining me a moment later. Once the kids more calm and in a group Yuuko came to join us and explained Viktor was here to help everyone for a little and show us fun moves later. All the children cheered, excited to be shown new things by The Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

My eyes trained to Mai and I melted when I saw her expression, she was completely starstruck. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, mouth slightly open. She watched Viktor’s every movement like hawk. It was the cutest thing I’d ever seen, and she reminded me of myself when I saw Viktor for the first time.

 

Then it hit me, Mai and Viktor were in the same room. There was no way I could lie and say she wasn’t my daughter if he asked, and Mai would no doubt stray from calling me out as ‘mommy’. I worried my lower lip, my gut twisted in tight knots, Viktor was going to find out I had a daughter, he’d ask all kinds of questions, he’d look at me differently, he’ll know I’m a single omega… he may want to stop skating with me. I felt the Earth stop, and the rink become increasingly colder. 

 

I had no other choice but to continue through the class, take this last day in Viktor’s presence. I’d never deny my daughter to anyone, including Viktor. And when the moment came, I’d hold strong, for her. 

 

Viktor spent the class showing the kids how to balance, left their legs behind them, and to sit spin. Many of the kids giggled as they fell and Viktor would pick them up tickling them as he did. Mai never fell once, but I saw her waver a bit knowing Viktor was watching, but that only fueled her to show off. She’d be the first to try anything Viktor dished out, asking if they looked good. My heart was warm as Viktor beamed and praised her technic. Yuuko poked my cheek when she caught me blushing and smiling while watching the two. 

 

At the end, as promised, Viktor showed the children a few moves; triple axels, a couple of quad flips and salchows. The kids cheered and clapped as he did the fastest spins they’d ever seen.   After Viktor’s little show was over he skated to Yuuko and I, watching as the little kids did some free skating for the rest of class. I watched Mai, clearly trying to spin the way Viktor had earlier.

 

“That little girl is really good, she’s got the most talent out of them all,” Viktor said quietly to Yuuko and I, “if she keeps at it, she could be one hell of a skater. I’d love to see that,” Viktor was smiling, watching Mai finally succeed the spin a little faster this time without stumbling. 

 

I felt like crying hearing Viktor’s words, knowing he had no idea she was my daughter and saying that of his own free will gave me more hope and pride then I’d ever felt in my whole life. I felt the smile on my lips, “So would I,”.

 

After about fifteen minutes free skate was over and the kids all filed off the ice, but Mai came straight for me. Knowing Viktor was at my side, I only swallowed and knelt down to catch Mai in my arms again, ready to accept whatever came.

 

“Mommy, did you see, did you see?! I spun so fast! Viktor’s so awesome!” she cheered excitedly in my arms, I felt her shaking. 

 

“I did, angel, I’m so proud of you. We can get ice cream after if you want, to celebrate?” her brown eyes glittered as she nodded quickly, her hair had begun to free itself from her ponytail and the curly strands bounced with her movements. 

 

“Yes, please! Can Viktor come?” She peered past me to look at the man behind me.

 

I inhaled and stood up to face Viktor, and his expression was once again not what I expected. He was smiling, a proud smile that reached his eyes and shone brighter than the sun, “V-Viktor, would you like to join us for ice cream?” I asked quietly, trying to keep my racing heart under control. 

 

Viktor looked from Mai to me, smile still in place, but his eyes changed. They were full of understanding, “I’d love to.”

 

Mai shouted in victory and skated to the exit, hurrying off to the lobby to remove her skates. 

 

Once she was gone, I looked up at Viktor, not really knowing where to start, “Viktor I-,”

 

Viktor shook his head, “It’s okay, Yuuri. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” I’d never seen the loving look on his face before, the expression was the same Nishigori had when Yuuko would pamper her daughters. 

 

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, “Her name is Mai, as you can probably guess, she’s my daughter.” 

 

Viktor watched my every movement and drank in every word, he nodded, “I’m guessing, by the name she calls you, you’re her birth parent, an omega?” he asked, it wasn’t an accusing question, but simply innocent curiosity. 

 

Nodding once I awkwardly pulled at my gloves, pulling them off with trembling movements, I needed to do something with my hands, “She used to call me daddy but a little while ago she decided she liked mommy better. I didn’t have the heart to tell her no, considering she isn’t exactly wrong,” I glanced at him, the silver haired man only smiled in humor at the story, “I’m sorry, for not telling you.”

 

Viktor shook his head, his bangs falling more in his eyes, “Yuuri, you don’t have to tell me everything remember? Sure, she’s a big thing most people tell anyone about first, but I understand your situation. It’s okay,” he chuckled.

 

“I just, I feared you’d….” I trailed off, looking down at the ice. 

 

“What? That’d leave, hate you for not telling me? Your life is your own, Yuuri. I understand now, how your life isn’t all bad.” he winked at me as he’d done many times before and my whole body seemed to loosen all at once, it felt like the world turned off the gravity. 

 

“Thank you,” I had nothing else better to say.

 

We joined Mai and the others in the lobby and removed our skates. After we rid our feet of skates we helped the other kids remove theirs that were struggling. Mai practically beamed from being able to take hers off and put them away without help. 

 

Once packed away and saying goodbye we made to leave, Yuuko pointed her fingers at her eyes then pointed them at me, slightly saying she’d be watching. I smiled and waved at her, hand motioning a phone to my ear telling her I’d call later. 

 

We walked to an ice cream parlor a few blocks away, Mai rushed ahead, trying to catch snowflakes that had started to fall on her tongue. 

 

I looked over at Viktor, noticing him watch Mai with amused eyes. I never expected him  to accept Mai so instantly, and me being an omega with a child. He treated me no differently, if anything, he became warmer. 

I gazed at the sky and spoke up, loudly enough for just us to hear, “Mai is the reason my partner left, and why I left skating.” I confessed.

 

Viktor looked over at me, frowning but not saying anything and waited for me to continue, “The reason I became ill at the junior debut, it was nerves and it was because I was pregnant with her. I was four weeks pregnant when the debut started, but I didn’t know. After the competition was over I went to Yuuko explaining it was a sickness I’d never had before, after explaining she asked about me and Aiden, then she rushed out of the house,” I winced when I finally announced his name, the man who’d crushed my world, “she came back with a pregnancy test for male omegas and demanded I test it. And I was positive. At the time, I was ecstatic, worried for my career but I was proud, I’d given up anything for him. And I did, I told Celestino to stop coaching me, and I ran to Aiden, excited to tell him the news. We’d spent my heat together twice before, our third time created Mai. I couldn’t wait to tell him I was ready to spend my life with him.”

 

I voice wavered, taking in a shaky breath, I wouldn’t cry, not this time, “I asked him to meet me at his home. We went inside and I told him the news, happier than I’ve ever been. But his mood flipped… I’d seen him angry before, his temper wasn’t that well controlled. But he’d never hurt me… till that day. He pushed me away, yelled at me calling me every dirty word that exists. He accused me for setting him up, getting pregnant on purpose to tie him down. I tried to explain, but he pushed me again, and I cornered my head on a table in the living room. After that all remembered was Aiden leaving and I called Yuuko to drive me home. I ended up needing stitches that night, I spent the rest of the week in my room.”

 

Viktor was visibly furious at my side, I could feel his anger coming off of him in waves. I turned to him, and once he met my eyes he calmed, realizing I wasn’t as upset as I seemed, “I was ready to waste away in my room, but Yuuko and my friend, Phichit, convinced me with only one thing to come out and eat. Her,” I looked over to Mai and smiled as she jumped to catch the snowflakes now, looking at them before they could melt in her palms, “she was my saving grace. Sure she was the product of me and Aiden, but that’s not her fault. She is still half of me, and I couldn’t bare the thought of denying her life. So, I went through with the pregnancy. She was born November 2nd, healthy and beautiful. She was like an angel, and I was glad I decided to bring her into the world. I don’t regret my choices, sure they were tough, full of all kinds of struggles. But I don’t regret her.” I finished my story with love in my eyes, Viktor was silent a moment.

 

“And your family?” He asked quietly.

 

My smile was sad, “They know, they try to help by sending money but I always send it back, I can provide for us myself. Yuuko and Phichit help with her too. My whole family wants to meet her one day, but its hard when I can’t afford a plane ticket. Mom sends toys on her birthday and Christmas though.”

 

Viktor was completely awestruck, I could see every emotion flash across his face; anger, sadness, admiration. When he looked at me I was relieved he didn’t settle on pity like everyone else. He was… happy and proud, “I can’t believe how strong you are, Yuuri. I knew you were amazing, but this… this is a whole different side I’d never expected to see. No one could do what you’ve done and be this happy.”

 

I smiled, I was happy, my life could be so much worse, and I was grateful for what I had, for the people in my life, “I think the hardest thing was giving up skating for good, I couldn’t dedicate my life to the ice and her at the same time, Yuuko tries to get me to go back, offering to help with Mai, but she has triplets of her own. All I want is to give her everything, her life won’t be like mine. She’ll have all my love and support forever.”

 

The living legend smiled fondly at Mai, “I wasn’t lying about what I said before. She’s really good, she’ll go far with her skills. Plus, I can tell she loves what she’s doing,” suddenly his eyes got bigger than the ocean itself, “Yuuri, let me help!” he suddenly whipped around and grabbed my hands. I didn’t know how to react. 

 

“W-with what?”

 

“With Mai! I can coach her! I can help her become amazing, and you! I can coach you too!” Viktor was talking too fast, the ideas swimming in those blue eyes were overwhelming. 

 

“Viktor I gave up skating, I’m twenty-four going on to twenty-five. It’s too late for me to get back into skating.” my smile was teasing.

 

“Then let me coach Mai, I could teach her everything, Yuuri!” the snowflakes were collecting in his silver hair, melting one by one, I watched them with my expression sad.

 

“Viktor, I can’t afford something like that, plus she’s only five-” Viktor’s finger was on my lips silencing me.

 

“I don’t want payment, and it’s never too early to coach a skater. Think of it as a favor from a friend, one you don’t have to repay.”

 

I didn’t know what to say, how to feel. Viktor smirked and kept walking and followed after Mai, I stumbled numbly after them, I was dreaming, I had to be. 

 

At the ice cream parlor Viktor explained to Mai that he’d be teaching her as well. The little girl was in so much shock she dropped her birthday cake ice cream cone on the floor, which was then followed by shrieking as she hugged Viktor’s leg and he bought her a replacement cone. 

 

The rest of the night passed with laughter as we ate our cones. Mai spoke a mile a minute, asking a million questions and telling a thousand or more stories. She didn’t leave out that mommy loved to talk about Viktor a lot, making me blush deep crimson and sending Viktor in a fit of laughter. 

 

We left the parlor and split ways, I wished Viktor goodnight, and Viktor leaned down to kiss my cheek again. Mai giggled below us, wishing the silver haired man a good night as well. Me and Mai walked home and Mai continued to talk about Viktor and skating. I tried to keep up as best as I could, but my head felt full of cotton, life at the moment didn’t feel real. It felt rushed and I didn’t know how to slow it down. But, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, this excited to walk forward.

 

That was until we reached our front door. A pink note was taped to the front, and with shaking fingers I removed it and opened it the folds. My heart sank, plummeting to the ground, and it was suddenly difficult to breath. 

 

“Mommy?” Mai asked by my side, but I couldn't hear her. 

 

‘Dear Katsuki residents, 

I unfortunately must ask you to evacuate within the next month due to insufficient funds to rent. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. And wish you well. 

-Klinks Apartments.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! writing this was a rollercoaster! so much in one chapter! maybe a bit too much? I hope not >-< Poor Yuuri.... Im so sorry honey! 
> 
> I wanted Viktor be his sweet understanding self for this story, Viktor shows great control for Yuuri when it comes to Yuuri opening up in the show, and I wanted to try and replicate that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Feel free to comment as they fuel my desire to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I apologize for such a short chapter  
> But I promise to write longer and better chapters!
> 
> Viktor will make an appearance soon~ :)


End file.
